SasoDei: Between Heaven and Hell
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Deidara was sent from Heaven to protect Hidan from a certain redheaded demon from ripping him away from his religion and dragging him back to Hell. What does this cunning redhead have in store for his favourite angel? Will Deidara succeed in protecting Hidan? SasoDei. Mentions of KakuHida. AU. Angels and demons. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Prologue

**Hello lovelies! I know I should be working on my other stories instead of starting new ones, but I just couldn't help but to write this down. This idea has been buzzing around in my head for a few days now and I had to write it down! And since I wrote it down, I figured I'd let you guys read it and let me know what you think.**

**So, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! All rights belong to the wonderfully talented Kishimoto!**

* * *

"I am sending you, Deidara, to watch over one of my most precious followers. His name is Hidan, I'm sure you know of him."

The kneeling blonde nodded. "I do sir. Everyone knows of Hidan and his devotion to you, Jashin-sama."

"Good. Now, there will be an attack on him within the week and I'm sure He will be sending his head demon to take care of Hidan to try to break his faith to me. This cannot happen, so I am sending you in to protect him and take care of that pesky demon. Can I count on you to do so, Deidara?"

Deidara nodded again. "Yes, sir. I won't fail you, un." He said, standing up straight and giving a slight bow as he was dismissed. Deidara had been Jashin's top angel since he arrived. He'd been sent on missions such as this before, but this time was the most important. He couldn't fail him and allow that damned redhead to destroy one of his most valued followers.

He'd bumped heads several times with this certain demon. He was strong, cunning, charming, intelligent, and all around bad news for the blonde. His name was Sasori Akasuna and he wasn't a pushover nor a demon to mess with by any means.

He knew Sasori would be the one sent to try and torment Hidan, he was the only one with any hope of succeeding. Which means he had no time to waste, he had to get to Earth and arrive to warn Hidan before the redhead beat him to it.

Deidara quickly packed a small pouch of things he may have needed, checking over everything and walking out of the gates of Heaven when he deemed himself ready to leave. He stood on a large, fluffy white cloud, taking one last glance at the golden gates of Heaven before falling through the cloud.

He closed his eyes as he free fell from Heaven, passing through a portal and entering into another dimension. When he opened his baby blue eyes he looked down and saw Earth coming into view as he continued to free fall.

About halfway through his descent to Earth, he spread out his light pair of wings and proceeded to glide through the air. The crisp Winter wind chilling the milky white skin of his face as he closed in on the ground. He gracefully flipped his body to an upright position and fluttered down as his feet made contact with the hard ground of the Earth.

His eyes scanned over the rural area he'd landed in. Once he was sure the area was clear, he retracted his wings. His halo faded away along with his long white cloak, replaced with casual 'earth' clothes. Flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder as he looked down and clipped his pouch he'd brought to his belt, his azure eyes flicked up to see smoke from a wood stove, clearly from a cabin, in the distance.

He began his trek to the cabin, knowing who occupied it. Once he'd arrived, he gave three curt knocks to the front door and awaited for someone to answer.

After about five minutes of patiently waiting, the door swung open revealing a shady looking albino. Magenta eyes blinked as they eyed the blonde up and down before his face broke out into a grin. "'Bout fucking time you showed up! Jashin-sama told me you were coming." He licked his lips and smirked. "But he didn't say you'd be so fucking hot, blondie~"

Deidara simply rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Keep it in your pants, Hidan. I'm not here to be involved with you, yeah. I'm here because I'm suppose to be protecting you."

Hidan pouted slightly and gave an exasperated sigh as he stepped aside to let the blonde in. "You're no fun~"

Deidara ignored the albino and entered the house, scanning the area and finding no signs of the demon. "You seem to be safe for now, un." He commented, glancing back at Hidan over his shoulder. "But not for long. So don't let your guard down, got it?"

The albino rolled his eyes dramatically and flopped down on his raggedy old couch, beer in hand. "Ah, chill out! Why don't you take that pole out your ass and come have a drink? Relax a little, blondie~" He pointed to the small refrigerator with his bottle before taking a long swig. "Help yourself to whatever."

Deidara sighed through his nose and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. 'This was going to be harder than he thought. And the red headed bastard wasn't even there yet!' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before wandering over to the fridge and having a look. Rotten. Rotten. Ew. Rotten. Expired. Beer. Beer. Beer. Beer. "Is this seriously all you have, yeah?" He asked with an arched brow, glancing over to Hidan with an 'Are you fucking serious?' look.

The albino simply shrugged, taking another large gulp of his beer and letting out a long belch, causing the blonde to scrunch his face in distaste. "Yup. I usually go out in the woods and find a deer or something' to sacrifice." He finished off his beer and grunted as he leaned back and kicked up his feet to rest on the beat up coffee table in front of his old couch. "After I sacrifice 'em, I cook 'em and eat 'em. I rarely go into town unless it's for more booze."

"Disgusting." Deidara grumbled, turning back to the fridge and scowling into it. He snatched a beer from the depths of the fridge before stomping over to sit beside Hidan on the tattered couch.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the blonde and huffed. "Excuse you, asshole. It's not disgusting! It's perfect. I don't have ta deal with no one but me, myself, and I!" He declared.

Deidara rolled his eyes and opened the beer, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a sip of it. His face twisted in one of pure disgust as he held the bottle away from his face. "Ew, that's the cheapest, most disgusting beer I've ever had, yeah!"

The albino snatched the bottle from the blonde and chugged it in seconds, slamming the bottle on the coffee table so hard it shattered the glass. He leaned back and continued to eye the surprised blonde. "It suites me." He finally uttered, avoiding the broken glass as he got up to get another bottle.

It seems as though Hidan doesn't care much for anything. He didn't even bother to clean the broken glass scattered on the already dirty floor. In fact, everything around here was old, dirty and doesn't even look livable. Had there not been a fire going inside, Deidara would have surely mistaken this cabin for being abandoned.

Could that be the reason He's choosing now to attack Hidan? Why has the albino suddenly become so weak? No...broken. He's not even taking care of the place he's living and by the looks and smell of him, he seems to have forgotten what a shower or hygiene is too.

"Hidan?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you, un?"

The albino paused before slowly turning his gaze to the blonde. "Whatcha mean, blondie?" He asked tentatively.

Deidara frowned softly and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Jashin hadn't told him why Hidan was suddenly being attacked. Something must've happened to him to cause him to weaken his defenses so drastically. Could it be a loss of some sort? A job? A loved one? A favourite pet turtle?

Whatever it was, it really wasn't his business. He'd come here for one reason and one reason only; to protect Hidan. No questions and no prying no matter how curious he was.

He shook his head and looked at his hands as he fiddled them in his lap. "Nothing. Forget I said anything, yeah."

Hidan gave a curious look before dropping it and shrugging the subject off, taking another long swig of his beer.

Whatever is upsetting Hidan is the reason he's being targeted now. It was his job to protect him at any cost, and if it really was Sasori who was being summoned to do the deed, he had his work cut out for him. But despite that, he was confident he would win against the redhead. He'd done it before and he'll do it again. Though, to be fair, he has lost to him as well. But he doesn't intend on losing this time or any time after.

"Are you prepared to take care of that pesky Jashinist?"

A redhead grinned as he looked up at the devil with his heavily lidded red eyes. "Always ready, my lord."

The devil let out a low, sinister chuckle. "Good, good. Then go. I expect you to succeed in your mission, Sasori. Do not fail me."

Sasori nodded and stood at attention, giving a slight bow and a sly smirk. "I don't intend to, my lord." His smirk grew into another grin as he was dismissed, his sharp teeth shining as he walked through the fire and into a portal into another dimension. 'Oh how fun this'll be~' He thought to himself. Growing excited as he crossed over, stepping out onto a hard dirt trail and glancing around with mischievous red eyes.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his surroundings before exhaling. Grinning again as he sensed the blonde angel. "Brat~ This will be most fun indeed." He chuckled to himself as he looked up, spotting smoke from a wood burning stove. "There you are." He smirked as he began strolling in the direction of the smoke.

All Hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**I have a whole plot planned. I really shouldn't be starting this when I haven't updated my other stories in a few weeks, but I just had to. So, sorry? Yeah...**

**Welp, let me know what you think. Is it dumb? Do you guys care to see this continued? Let me know! And I promise to get to my other stories updated and what not soon. :3**

**Anywhooo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! I decided to continue writing on this and update for you guys. I'll get back to my other stories soon, just give me a little time. Promises. :3**

**Warning! Uhm, I thought I'd include a warning here for anyone with a weak stomach or something. There's a part where wrists get broken and stuff, so I thought I'd just give you guys a heads up incase you might wanna skip over that or whatever. This might be the only warning though, I've upped the rating and I'm adding as much gruesome or sexual content as I want now. Because there will be more.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Deidara had spent three days at Hidan's run down old cabin without so much of a glimpse of the red headed demon. Where the hell could he be? It wasn't like him to be late for anything. Unless...he wasn't late. He was planning. Of course he was. He'd thought he'd sensed the redhead days ago, but it didn't last long nor did it return so he figured it was just a false alarm. But was it really?

Sasori was cunning and highly intelligent. He was the devil's most trusted demon, and he wasn't in such a high position for no reason. He must've arrived later the same day he did but concealed his presence and is just waiting for the right moment to make his move.

Oh he was a clever one indeed. But Deidara was catching onto his game. The real question was, when is he going to introduce himself? And what exactly does he have in store for the albino and himself? Doesn't matter. Whatever it is, Deidara would be sure to defeat him and succeed in his mission.

It hadn't been the most luxurious mission he'd ever engaged in, but it certainly wasn't the worst. Hidan wasn't SO bad. But his living conditions, well, that was another story.

The cabin itself was falling apart. There were no heating units, save for the wood fire in the small living room of the house leaving the other rooms ice cold. There was hardly any insolation, and it was quite drafty. When a large enough gust of wind hit the cabin, it went straight through holes and small cracks causing the temperature to immediately drop.

The cleanliness of the house wasn't much better either. Deidara had tried to help Hidan straighten things up and make it look like less of a pigsty, but the albino just kept making more of a mess. He'd even brought a deer into the living room and performed his ritual there on his floor. Of course after he was done, he didn't bother to clean any of the spilled blood, nor did he bother to throw away the remains of the deer once he'd cooked and ate what he wanted. The house filled with the foul odor of the rotting deer remains, that mixed with the scent of alcohol and body odor made for a very sick Deidara and a not bothered Hidan.

Speaking of Hidan, Deidara hasn't even seen him brush his teeth or shower in the three days he's been there. He claims his pipes are frozen, which came to be true once the blonde tried to shower one morning. He honestly didn't think Hidan was any cleaner during the spring or summer months when the pipes weren't frozen. Deidara wasn't a slob, so he decided to go to the edge of the town nearby to a rest area to shower and freshen up every morning and maybe once more in the evening when Hidan accidentally got blood all over him during one of his sacrifices.

The biggest thing that bothered him the most about the albino was his attitude towards everything. He'd been told he was a carefree soul, but never THIS carefree. It's as if he cares nothing of what's going on around him nor what may happen to him. It concerned Deidara, but he didn't want to be rude and pry in on his personal life. It wasn't his business anyways.

Jashin tended to brag about his star follower quite often. So imagine Deidara's surprise when he showed up to Hidan's house, expecting someone extraordinary and well kept person to answer the door only to have a slobbish, overly carefree albino instead. It was quite the disappointment, to say the least.

Deidara didn't exactly mind Hidan all that much as a person, he was actually pretty okay with him. It was just his living habits and lack of hygiene he hated. But as okay as Hidan was, Deidara refused to live like him. He risked time every morning leaving the albino alone while he went to town. Surely the redhead was close by, observing his every move and what times he left and returned every day.

He was concerned, but not enough to stay with him every hour of the day. He'd brought supplies to create a small barrier to deflect the redhead and keep him out. It wasn't strong enough to keep him out forever, but it was enough to where he didn't have to worry about Hidan while he was away.

Other than his hygiene, Deidara didn't have anything else to worry about. He didn't have earthly needs such as eating, sleeping, using the bathroom, or any other inconvenience since he was an angel. It's not that he couldn't eat or drink, he just didn't have to to survive. Which he enjoyed since he knew he wouldn't be able to stomach eating any of the slop Hidan prepared.

He was currently lounging on the old couch, otherwise known as his temporary bed while he was staying. Not that he needed a bed, but it was nice to relax. Even if the couch was uncomfortable, compared to everything else in the cabin, it wasn't so bad.

"Hey, brat~ Did ya miss me?" A smooth voice purred in Deidara's ear before wrapping their arms around his slim waist.

Deidara's eyes widened as he was snapped from his thoughts, he quickly scrambled away from the demon he knew far too well. He stood to his feet and glared daggers at Sasori who pouted slightly and slumped on the couch. "Aw, you're no fun."

Deidara scoffed and eyed the redhead intently. "No, I didn't miss you, un." He started, crossing his arms and scowling at the demon. "First, how did you get past my barrier without me knowing? And second, how did you sneak up on me without me knowing?"

Sasori hummed, eyeing the blonde up and down before giving a smug smirk. "First, you're an idiot brat who sucks at making barriers." His smirk widened into a grin at the blonde's enraged face. "And second, you don't pay attention very well. Didn't you notice the rise in temperature when I entered the room?"

Deidara gave a confused look and tilted his head to the side at the last question. Sasori showed off his sharp teeth in a cocky grin. "I'm hot as hell~" He purred, chuckling at the blonde's reddening face.

Deidara glared harder at the redhead, grabbing out an explosive from his pouch he'd brought hooked to his hip, and threw it at the demon.

Sasori saw right through the angel and disappeared before the explosive could detonate on him, no doubt full of holy water. He reappeared behind the blonde, swiftly grabbing his wrists and forcing them behind his back with a firm grip.

Deidara struggled to get away from the demon, to no avail. Damn it, he was too strong. Deidara scowled and tried kicking Sasori away only to have the grip on his wrists tighten painfully.

The blonde let out a gasp of pain and fell to his knees as the hold on his wrists continued to tighten by the second. He knew if he didn't submit to the redhead he'd have his wrists broken for sure.

He heard a low chuckle come from Sasori behind him. "You're such a stubborn little brat, brat." He grinned wickedly and gave an even harder squeeze to the blonde's wrists until a loud 'pop' was heard. "I love it~"

Deidara let out a cry of pain as his wrists were no doubt broken and still being held in the demon's firm grip causing the pain to intensify as he began moving his hands around behind his back. "Ku ku ku~ Poor baby. All you had to do was submit to your Danna and I would've let you go. You know that~" He sneered, giving Deidara's wrists a harsh twist, another loud 'pop' and 'crack' echoing throughout the small, nearly silent cabin. "But no. You'd rather be stubborn and resist me." Another twist and pull. "Stupid brat."

Deidara refused to give the redhead what he wanted. He bit his lips as hard as he could so as to not scream from the excruciating pain. Lowing his head and only letting out a small whimper as a response.

Sasori clicked his tongue and knelt down beside the blonde, still keeping his firm hold on his shattered wrists. He used his free hand to push some blonde hair that had fallen from Deidara's face before gripping his chin and forcing his infuriated, teary baby blue eyes to meet his own amused red ones. "Now, where is Hidan? I'm sure he can't be far from here, right?"

Deidara didn't say anything, instead he spat in the redhead's face while holding his hate filled glare. "Go back to hell, un!"

Sasori scowled, wiping the saliva from his cheek and crushing the blonde's wrists further, if possible. "Tch. Though I find it incredibly sexy that you're able to defy me for so long, you're also running what little patience I have into the ground. I suggest that you tell me where he is or I will completely sever your hands from the rest of you body and shove them down that disrespectful little throat of yours." He threatened.

Deidara's glare didn't falter. He was an angel and healed quickly, his wrists should be fine within the next day or two naturally, but if Sasori cut them off completely, he would have no use of his hands until he got back to Heaven and Jashin knows how long that may be if this damned redhead didn't stop being so persistent.

Just then, both male's turned their heads to the front door opening, revealing a bloodied albino with about four squirrel carcuses in his hands. Hidan stared for a moment at the two, blinking a few times before giving a confused expression. "Eh...am I interrupting something?" He asked causing the redhead to chuckle and the blonde to groan internally.

"So...you're Hidan?" Sasori asked, finally releasing his death grip on the blonde and kicking him completely to the ground as he rose to his feet and sashayed over to the albino.

Deidara grunted and panted as he shakily stood to his feet, glancing down at his swollen wrists and cursing under his breath at the pain. "Damn it." He growled and moved to the couch. Hurriedly moving his foot to kick off his pouch connected at his hip, spilling the contents onto the couch.

He scanned the objects before leaning down and taking another explosive into his mouth and glaring at Sasori. Getting up and dashing over to the redhead, he spit the small ball out, hitting the demon on the back before it burst. Holy water erupted and coated Sasori's back, burning him through his clothes. "Fuck!" Sasori shouted in pain, crumpling to the floor as his back burned intensely, a small amount of smoke visible showing that he was in fact being burned.

The redhead turned his head back to the blonde and glared sharply at him with his enraged red eyes. "You stupid fucking brat! I should kill you for that!" He shouted, taking a deep breath and standing to his feet. He took a shaky sigh and tried to ignore the pain as he turned to face Hidan once again. "You. Fuck this damned religion and come with me. My lord wants you, now."

Hidan watched the scene with wide magenta eyes. He stared, dumbfounded at the redhead and shook his head. "No fucking way..." He managed, frowning slightly before his face turned into a scowl. "No fucking way! Jashin-sama is all I have left!"

"And look what good that's gotten you." Sasori responded, smirking slyly as he continued. "Jashin could've prevented his death, ya know?"

Hidan froze, his face twisting into one of pure loathing. "Shut your fucking mouth."

Sasori ignored Hidan and straightened up, ignoring the pain in his back, his sly smirk grew into a sadistic grin as he continued. "He ended up with us. But you knew that already. He didn't believe in Jashin so now he's being tortured by us on the daily."

"I said shut your fucking mouth, Jashin-damn it!"

Sasori laughed at how enraged the albino was getting. "I help with the torture. Actually, I'm head demon, so I supervise it all. I know you think he's all big and tough, but down there," He chuckled and lowered his voice to a taunting whisper. "he's nothing more than another little bitch~"

Hidan saw red as he reeled his fist back and swung at the redhead only to have Sasori duck out of the way and kick his feet out from under him. The albino hastily stood to his feet once more and continued to throw punches at the demon, each missing and growing angrier.

Hidan began shouting insults and curse words at the top of his lungs as he continued to try to land a devastating punch to the redhead. Deidara stood back and watched with sympathetic eyes as a single tear slipped from Hidan's magenta eyes and roll down his cheek before finally falling and hitting the floor.

So that's what happened. He did lose a loved one and Sasori knew about it because he ended up there, in Hell. That was Sasori's plan all along. He knew all he had to do was force enough emotional pain onto Hidan until he broke and he'd be as good as his.

Such a clever bastard. But he couldn't allow Hidan to be taken that easily. Deidara closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his wings returning and his halo reappearing. He gazed down at his broken wrists and scowled as he had to use some of his limited power to heal them. But it was entirely necessary if he were to get rid of Sasori.

He opened and closed his fists after they'd been healed, raising his gaze to the trembling albino still meekly trying to throw various punches toward the redhead. He should've known Sasori was going to play dirty, he was a demon for Heaven's sake.

Deidara dashed over and grabbed Hidan from behind, placing his hand over the thrashing albino and whispering something before the male fell limp in his arms. He removed his hand and picked up the sleeping albino before turning to shoot Sasori a glare. "Leave. Now. Un."

Sasori smirked slyly at the blonde and sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll leave, for now." He walked over to Deidara and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But I'll be back later for the idiot. Until we meet again, brat~" He gave his cheek a quick kiss before disappearing.

Deidara hissed at the hot kiss leaving a burning sensation behind. Damn that redhead. If he never saw him again, it'd be too soon. But unfortunately, he knew he'd be seeing more of him soon. He sighed heavily as he gazed down at the sleeping albino. He retracted his wings once more as his halo began to fade away. He carried Hidan to his bed, covering him up to keep him warm before closing his bedroom door softly and shuffling back to the couch. Flopping down on the tattered furniture causing it to creak as he touched the place on his cheek Sasori had kissed earlier, the dull burning still lingering on his tender skin.

He held his hand there for a moment longer before scowling and quickly placing his hands in his lap. Gazing down at his fully healed wrists and sighing harshly. He wasn't planning on using any of his powers so soon. If he really needs them later, then he needs to preserve as much energy as he can.

Angels and demons were only allowed so much power to be used on their trips to earth. If they had control over all of their powers and an unlimited supply of it, like in Heaven or Hell, then they could use it to wreak havoc and disrupt the balance of earth. So they are only allowed so much power and not all of their powers are accessible while on earth.

But now, Deidara is missing a good portion of his energy due to his need to heal his hands in order to get rid of the demon.

Deidara stopped and stared blankly at his hands in his lap. No...there's no way...

He balled up his fists and glared sharply at nothing in particular. "That damned redhead, un. He planned the whole thing." There's no doubt in his mind that Sasori planned to drain him of his powers, if even a little. Without his powers, it would be much easier to break Hidan and take him back to hell when he leaves.

He's a clever redhead indeed, and Deidara couldn't stand it. But he could be cunning too. There's no way he's losing to Sasori again. He was going to succeed in his mission even if it killed him.

* * *

**That was a bit longer. I rather liked how this chapter turned out. :3 I hope you guys did too. And I've typed this late last night and decided to proof read and junk today. So if you still find errors and crap, it's because I suck at proof reading. XD Oh well.**

**Regardless****, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! Okay so, everytime I listen to My Demons by Starset I get inspired for this story and get loads of ideas and shit. (Omg, I LOVE that song and that band! It's my new music obsession for the past week... n.n') Anyways, I put it on loop and managed to type up another chapter for this, so I hope you all like it! :D Speedy updates are always nice, yeah? I thought so. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ever since the attack on Hidan, Deidara has been extra cautious in his protecting him. It's been nearly a week since the incident and with every passing day he feels more and more uneasy about the demon's next arrival. He knew the bastard was planning something, the question was; what?

He'd managed to gather enough materials to create a stronger barrier around the house. This one would certainly not be easy to break through, even for Sasori. It was just a matter of time until he returned, but when he does, Deidara was prepared.

He'd bumped heads with the redhead one too many times to know what he was capable of. He'd do everything in his power to defeat the blonde, and he always played dirty. Which is to be expected from a demon of his position.

However, just because Deidara was an angel, didn't mean he couldn't play dirty too. Unfortunately for him, every time he's tired in the past to even the playing field, the demon would compromise it somehow and it would backfire. He's learned many lessons with his encounters with Sasori.

He's also learned that Sasori's got this sick fascination for him. The more he fights back with the redhead, the more interested he becomes. Sadistic in nature, he loves to cause the blonde pain. The more Deidara resists and defies him, the more Sasori laughs and causes him physical pain.

Just the thought of Sasori was enough to make Deidara's stomach churn. He hated him with a burning passion, yet he still managed to carry a sickening attraction for him. It's nothing more than a physical one, but an attraction nonetheless.

Being an angel could prove to be a challenge at times. He wasn't allowed to enjoy simple physical relations such as sex, nor was he allowed to indulge in 'sinful' activities such as gambling. Since he was an angel, he didn't really have a need or desire to partake in such activities, but at times he did wonder what it would be like to experience such things.

Sasori, on the other hand, had splurged on everything sinful in nature or otherwise. He's been a seductive, hellraiser since the blonde had met him and figured he'd always been that way and will continue to be that way.

The redhead was a master of seduction, turning the holiest of people to sin, regardless of gender. He was also quite clever, coming up with lies and schemes to deceive the brightest of humans to partake in sinful activities whether they knew it or not was his specialty.

All he had to do was give that sly smirk of his, coupled with his bedroom gaze and that alluring tone of voice he often used and he could make anyone drop their pants. He's tempted the blonde on many occasions, but never succeeding. Deidara was normally very strong willed and didn't give into temptation so easily, but he would sometimes waver when faced with the master of seduction himself, Sasori.

Deidara knew better than to give into the redhead for if he did, he would lose his wings and be banished from Heaven. Having relations with a demon such as Sasori was called for immediate banishment to earth. He would be forced to live as a human until he'd proven himself worthy of gaining his wings back, IF he could.

Sasori knew this and tried everything to get the blonde to lose his wings just so he didn't have to deal with him interfering with anymore of his missions. Also, he wanted to cause Deidara as much pain as possible, if he lost his wings and became a human, it would be infinitely easier to do so. But Deidara wasn't one to give up easily, and that was one of the things that kept Sasori so interested in him.

Deidara was currently in town shopping for more booze for Hidan since he didn't want to risk Hidan leaving the barrier and possibly getting attacked by Sasori again. He'd kept a tight leash on the albino, not allowing him to leave the perimeter of the house or to travel outside of the barrier without him.

Now that he knew what he was up against, he intended to keep Hidan safe more than ever. He didn't realize that Sasori would have the upperhand from the beginning, but seeing as he did, that was all the more reason to be cautious and try to stay one step ahead of him.

As Deidara was walking through the streets, he came to an abrupt stop. Frozen in his tracks as people passed him, he stared straight forward with wide azure eyes as he sensed the demon's presence.

Quickly, Deidara began scanning the area for the redhead. "Where are you, un?" He mumbled to himself as he began walking slowly once more so as to not draw too much attention to himself.

His eyes landed on a figure standing on one of the building's roofs. He squinted his eyes and scowled as he spotted red. 'There you are.' He thought, glancing around and keeping a straight face as he began walking toward the building in a hurried pace.

He tapped his foot and grew restless as he waited for the elevator. Once the doors finally opened, he stepped aside for a group of people to exit before slipping inside and hitting the button to the roof. He leaned on the wall and sighed, thankful he didn't have to share the elevator with anyone else.

As the doors opened to the roof, he immediately spotted the smirking redhead sitting on the ledge. Swiftly walking over to him and dropping his bag of alcohol he'd gotten for Hidan to the ground, he crossed his arms and glared at the demon.

Sasori gazed back at the blonde with playful red eyes. He licked his lips and flashed the male a charming grin, showing off his pearly razor like teeth. "Hello, brat~ So glad you came."

"What are you planning, Sasori, un?" Deidara asked curtly.

The redhead pouted and slid off of the ledge onto the roof. "Do you always have to be such a cock block?"

Deidara ignored Sasori and simply responded by rolling his eyes. "Why don't you just give up already? You're not getting Hidan and you're sure as hell not getting anything from me except for a hard kick in the ass, un."

"Harsh." Sasori commented, his signature smirk finding its way on his lips. "Just the way I like it, brat~" He purred as he eyed Deidara's body hungerly with his bedroom eyes. "How about we forget the albino for a while and have a little fun up here~?" He said as he sashayed closer to the blonde, grinning as Deidara took a step back for every one of his steps forward.

Deidara continued backing away from the redhead until his foot caught as he reached the ledge of the roof, his eyes widened and he gasped as he tripped and began falling backwards. His fall was interrupted, however, by Sasori catching him around his waist and grinning evilly at him.

"That was close." Sasori commented with a certain glint in his eye. He pulled Deidara away from the ledge and flush against his chest, keeping his arm around the blonde's slender waist firmly. He used his other hand to catch the hand about to slap his face.

Deidara growled and thrashed about, trying to escape the redhead's inhumanly strong hold. "Let go of me, un!" He shouted angrily, gasping when he was shoved to the hard concrete ground of the rooftop.

Sasori sat on Deidara's waist and pinned both arms above his head with one of his own hands. "What? No; 'thank you for saving me, Danna, un. Let me reward my hero with a big fat kiss~'?" He mocked, smirking deviously as he leaned his head down to the blonde's neck, giving it a soft kiss. "That's alright. I rather like this position~" He grinned and kissed his neck again. "I'll take my reward another way."

Deidara struggled under the demon's weight, groaning in both frustration and helplessness as he couldn't seem to get away, nor could he use his powers. That's what Sasori wanted him to do, waste his powers so that he could take Hidan and succeed in his mission. But he's not leaving him many options as of now, especially in this position. Damn Sasori for being physically stronger!

Deidara let out a gasp as Sasori continued kissing along his neck, leaving a burning sensation behind with each one. He couldn't say he hated the feeling or actions, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit he liked it. He wanted the bastard off of him right now!

Sasori snickered as he felt the blonde struggling hopelessly under his grip. "Give it up, brat. You can't get away from me this time." He gave his neck a long lick before grinning. "You're mine now." He lowered his voice to a husky whisper before biting down on the soft flesh of his neck.

Deidara let out a cry of pain as Sasori's razor sharp teeth effortlessly pierced through the tender skin of his neck. It burned and stung at the same time, the pain was almost as bad as his broken wrists the last time they'd met.

Blood oozed from the wounds around Sasori's teeth still buried in the flesh. Deidara could feel the demon smirk as he bit down harder, earning another scream from the poor angel. "S-Sasori! St-stop, un!" He pleaded, jerking his body to try and push the larger male away. The burning and stinging of the wound continued to escalate with every passing moment, seeming to last for an eternity.

Finally, Sasori released the blonde's neck and slowly lapped up the blood from the new wound, watching as the area around the wound began turning red with hints of purple around the still bleeding teeth marks on his neck. Oh how much more painful that would be in the morning for the boy. "There. I've marked you, now you're all mine~" He grinned and crawled off of Deidara.

His hands immediately shot up to hold his neck as they were released from Sasori's hold on them. He tried his best not to let Sasori know just how bad it was hurting, sitting up and turning his head away from the redhead as he screwed his eyes shut and bit his lips hard, tasting copper as his lips began to bleed. He tried to press his hand firmly to the wound, hoping to ease the pain at least a little, but nothing seemed to be working. Had he been a human, he would've either gone into shock or passed out from the excruciating pain by now.

Sasori chuckled in amusement and ruffled the blonde's hair. "I'll be seeing you, brat. Have a nice day~" He cooed before disappearing in a puff of red smoke, leaving the angel to deal with his new wound.

Deidara scowled and grabbed onto the ledge for support as he shakily stood to his feet. His body trembling uncontrollably from the pain, he continued to hold his neck as he took a deep breath to try and compose himself.

He straightened up, still holding his neck and shaking slightly, walking over to his bag of boozed for Hidan and picking them up. He growled and glared down at the streets. "Oh, fuck it, un." He grumbled to himself as he released his wings and hopped from the building, deciding to fly home rather than walk. It would be quicker and he needed to heal himself or make something to ease the pain because this was unbearable and it didn't seem to get better, only worse by every passing minute.

Damn it Sasori! Now on top of having to deal with the bastard, he's got to deal with the pain of his new wound. Demon bites don't heal fast, in fact, even on an angel with healing powers it'll still last for weeks, maybe even months. This wasn't good and now he's got another problem to deal with while on earth. Great. Could things get any worse?

* * *

**Aw, poor Dei. Sassy just loves to torture him, doesn't he? Is Deidara ever going to catch a break? Pfft. Not with Sasori around. XD**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to eat some pizza and finish my project for my American Government class.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! Another chapter for you all~ This one's a bit different. This chapter is mainly just going to be a back story for Hidan and what happened to his lover (Kakuzu) and basically why he's been so down in the dumps. In the form of his dream. Yay for KakuHida!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Almost a week later and Deidara's neck wound from the damned redhead still hasn't healed. He's beginning to wonder if it'll ever heal while on earth. At times a sudden sharp burst of pain will emit from said wound causing Deidara to double over in agonizing pain as he helplessly clutches at the aching injury. For the most part, however, the wound was no worse than a minor scrap or dull ache. Which the angel was thankful for, he wouldn't be able to endure the damned lacerations otherwise.

Sometimes Deidara wondered what it would be like to be a human. After spending time on earth for so long, surrounded by humans wherever he went and having Hidan with him so often, he began to notice things he'd only heard from other angels. He noticed the needs of humans, the emotions they suffer through and the temptations all around them. Sure he'd gone to earth for missions before, but never for more than a day or two. Everything just seemed so interesting to him, he was fascinated to say the least.

Being an angel, he didn't have any desires to partake it what would be considered 'sinful' acts. No need for common necessities, other than showers and hygiene, that humans needed. And his emotions were more stable, for lack of better words, than humans. He never cried out of sadness, nor did he wish to. But he was...curious. He was curious about a lot of things, things the redhead had tempted him with on many occasions.

Though, just because he was curious about things didn't mean he was stupid enough to actually take the demon up on his offers. As interested and fascinated by the humans as he was, he would much rather be an angel. Who knows how difficult it could be being a human. There's so many more burdens and nonsense to deal with where as being an angel was more carefree.

Deidara was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the bedroom door open and an oddly cheerful Hidan emerge. Why was he smiling so much? He's never seen the albino smile like that before and certainly not first thing in the morning either. He's come to learn that Hidan is certainly no morning person. Maybe he slept extremely well last night?

"Good morning, Hidan, un."

Said albino glanced over at Deidara and gave a gleeful smile to him. "G'mornin' blondie!" He chirped, going over to the kitchen to make himself some instant coffee from the microwave. "Beautiful fucking morning isn't it?"

Deidara nodded slowly, staring at Hidan as if he had three heads. "Yeah...um, are you feeling alright? You seem extra...cheery this morning, un."

Hidan cocked his head to the side as he pulled his mug of hot water out of the microwave. Dipping a table spoon into the instant coffee grains, he poured the substance into the hot water and stirred to mix into coffee. He glanced back over at Deidara and couldn't help but to smile as he took a sip of his coffee and shrugged. "Guess I just had a nice dream last night is all..."

"A nice dream, huh?" The angel asked, watching as Hidan nodded and strolled over to the raggedy old couch. The couch sunk as he took his seat beside the blonde, sipping his coffee and staring off into space, a content smile plastered to his face. 'Must've been a REALLY nice dream.' Deidara thought, still eyeing Hidan. He couldn't help but to grow a small smile of his own at the happy albino. Something about him seems so...warm. Even the aura around him was delightful. He could only wonder what kind of dream could've possibly given the Jashinist so much joy.

Hidan closed his eyes as he took a long swig of his coffee, his smile growing as he remembered his dream.

_-In his dream-_

_Hidan sat, curled up in a ball in a dark room. Nothing, as far as the eye could see down the seemingly endless hallway. The only thing visible in the darkness was a ring of light surrounding himself. He was alone. All alone. Just as he always was since his lover passed._

_It was something Hidan would never forget, nor would he ever forgive himself for not doing more to save his beloved, even if he knew he couldn't._

_One warm summer night, Hidan and his other half, Kakuzu, were enjoying themselves during one of their weekly dates. It was a beautiful night to take a nice long walk on the beach, and the best part was that it was completely free. Kakuzu tended to be extremely stingy with his money._

_However, when it came to Hidan, Kakuzu would give up all the money in the world for him. They were having a nice time strolling along the shore's edge, chatting about trivial things and just enjoying each other's company when Kakuzu came to an abrupt stop causing the albino to stop soon after and give his lover a strange look._

_Kakuzu gazed into his long-term boyfriend's confused magenta eyes as he gently took the other male's hand in his own. "Hidan," He started, a soft smile finding its way onto his lips. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately. I've never loved anyone as I love you and I never will. I'd burn all of my life savings money for one moment of your time."_

_As he spoke, Hidan couldn't help the blush creeping onto his face. His heart lurched at how sweet his boyfriend was being and the soft tone he was using made him melt. "I love you too, Kuzu." He said, smiling brightly at his lover._

_Kakuzu returned the albino's smile and nodded. "I know." He brought Hidan's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles as he continued. "And I'm glad you do. I only ever want to be with you, Hidan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." As he spoke those last words, he slowly descended until he was on one knee kneeling in front of the wide eye Jashinist. "Hidan, will you marry me?" He proposed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box with an expensive looking diamond ring wedged in red velvet padding._

_Hidan gasped, covering his mouth as he stared at the ring in total shock. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest, heat rising to his ears as his face flushed a dark red. "K-Kuzu, I-I-" He sputtered out, unable to form words as he tried to compose himself enough to speak properly. He glanced up slightly to meet his lover's gaze before his face broke out into a grin. "Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand fucking times YES!" He shouted in pure joy as he threw himself at Kakuzu, who quickly returned his fiancé's embrace._

_Both males couldn't be happier. The rest of the evening went perfectly. They went to the restaurant they'd first met in years ago for a special celebration dinner before heading home for a romantic night full of love. Everything was perfect for the happy couple. Nothing could go wrong._

_Until it did._

_The wedding was to be a month after Kakuzu's proposal so they had plenty of time to get everything ready and send out invitations for friends and family to attend. One week before their wedding, something tragic happened and after that day, Hidan was never the same._

_Kakuzu was walking home from a long day at work one night, eager to get home to his fiancé and relax when he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around and scanned the empty streets suspiciously, shrugging off the nagging suspicion, he continued on his way home._

_Not even a block away from his and Hidan's apartment, Kakuzu gasped as he was tackled to the ground by a large man. "W-what is the meaning of this?" He hissed angrily, glaring up as a smaller man emerged from the shadows of a nearby alleyway._

_"Well, well, well...what do we has 'ere?" A thin, greasy looking man said, giving Kakuzu a once over before a smug smirk appeared on his chapped lips. "My, don't you;s look expensive~?" He cooed, his eyes flicking up to give the man holding Kakuzu down a silent order._

_The large man nodded and took out a knife from his back pocket before holding it to the trapped miser's throat. "Sorry to says dis, but we don't let people o've seen us live. We need cash see? You's got cash 'cause dat suit of yours ain't cheap. So we's gotta do what we's gotta do ta live, kay? No hard feelin's, guy." He gave the man with the knife a curt nod._

_The man nodded back and slapped a hand over Kakuzu's mouth before he could protest, pressing his rusted blade to the brunette's throat and swiftly pulling it across his neck. A clean cut oozed crimson liquid as Kakuzu could do nothing more than lay there helplessly making gurgling noises as the men emptied his pockets, taking everything they could find before stripping him of his clothes and watch._

_"Let's get outta 'ere!" The smaller of the duo shouted in a hushed whisper before disappearing in the alley he'd come from, the bigger male not far behind him._

_Kakuzu gasped for air, trying to use his voice in vain as his vocal cords were severed. All he could do was lay there in his pooling blood and wait for the life to slip away from him. He looked up, gazing down the street as he thought of Hidan. He couldn't help the small smile making its way to his lips at the mere thought of his love. His body began to grow heavier and heavier as he fought to keep his eyes open. 'This is it.' He thought, his heavy eyelids finally closing for the last time. He lay in a pool of his own blood as the life left his body, his smile remained as his last thoughts were of his beloved albino._

_Hidan began trembling as he remembered waking up the next morning to an empty bed. He'd been worried that something happened to his lover and his suspicions were only confirmed by a report being done on a local mugging less than a block away from his and Kakuzu's apartment._

_He very clearly remembers the heart shattering feeling at seeing the report. Wasting no time as he rushed out of the apartment in nothing but his boxers, he ran as fast as he could down the street, slowing down as he spotted the news reporters and emergency vehicles. "KAKUZU!" He shouted, a horrified gasp passing his lips as he stared down at his lifeless lover._

_He choked back a sob as he tried getting closer only to be stopped by a police officer. "I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come any closer. This is a crime scene." The officer stated, calmly._

_"FUCK YOU! THAT'S MY FIANCÉ!" Hidan cried out, thrashing about as more officers rushed to restrain him. "K-K-Kakuzu..." He choked out as he stopped resisting and fell limp in the officers' arms. His body shook violently as hot tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. "Kakuzu!" He sobbed, crumpling to the floor in a sniveling mess._

_He began to cry as he remembered that day, pulling his knees closer to his chest as he buried his face in his arms. "K-Kakuzu..." He whimpered almost inaudibly in the silent darkness._

_"Hidan."_

_Hidan's eyes went wide and his head shot up at his name being uttered. He looked around in the dark franticly to see if he could spot who said his name._

_The silhouette of a man walking closer to him could be seen in the distance. As he came closer, Hidan could make out his features, covering his mouth with his hands as he gasped loudly. "K-Kakuzu?!" He said in pure shock._

_The brunette nodded, kneeling down in front of Hidan and offering him a warm smile. "Hello, Hidan." He spoke softly as he brought up a hand to gently wipe away his lover's tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked, cocking his head to the side._

_Hidan opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words but nothing came out. Instead, he threw himself on the larger man and held him dearly. "...I-is that really you, Kuzu?" He asked in a raspy voice just above a whisper._

_Kakuzu nodded once more, wrapping his arms around the slim albino and pulling him to his lap. "Yes." He kissed the side of the trembling Jashinist's head and rubbed his back soothingly. "Please don't cry, Hidan."_

_Hidan buried his face in the older man's chest, unable to hold back the grin on his face at seeing his lover again. He may only be dreaming, but it was enough to fill him with an unimaginable amount of joy. The only time he'd dreamt of his deceased lover was when it was a nightmare or a tragic memory of his death._

_Kakuzu held his beloved in his strong arms and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he tried to calm the boy down. And it worked, Hidan began to relax in the brunette's arms before looking up at him threw teary magenta eyes._

_Kakuzu smiled back at him and leaned down to capture the smaller male's lips in a tender kiss. Hidan melted into the kiss and soaked in all the affectionate touches from his love. As they pulled away, Kakuzu gave one last soft peck to the albino's plump lips before whispering. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you sooner, Hidan."_

_Hidan blinked up at him and placed a hand on his tanned cheek. "This..." He trailed his hand down to Kakuzu's chest and let it rest their as he continued. "is really you?"_

_Kakuzu nodded again and pulled Hidan closer to his chest, running his fingers through his albino hair and smiling. "Yeah. I visited you in your dreams because I was tired of seeing you torture yourself over my death." He scowled. "And that demon, Sasori, lied. I'm not being tortured and I'm not a little bitch. Yeah, it sucks and it's harsh, but it's not as bad as he says. He's only saying that so you'll break and it makes me sick."_

_Hidan stared at Kakuzu with his mouth a gap. "S-so you're alright?" The miser nodded. "And you can visit me again, right?" He asked hopefully._

_Kakuzu smiled and placed a loving kiss on the Jashinist's forehead. "Yes, I am. And I'll visit you every night if I can. But you need to stay strong, okay?" He gazed at his lover and caressed his thumb over the soft pale skin of Hidan's cheek. "For us."_

_Hidan blushed and nodded, his grin returning as he embraced his lover once more. "I promise, Kuzu..."_

_Suddenly, the dark room didn't seem so dark in the arms of his beloved._

_-End of dream-_

Hidan sighed contently as he finished off his coffee. He had had a nice night sleep, the first in a long time. He intended to keep his promise to Kakuzu and he'll be damned if he's going to let some red headed little prick manipulate him again.

He glanced over at Deidara and grinned, standing up and stretching as he walked to the kitchen and place his dirty cup in the sink. "So, when are we going into town for a shower? The pipes are still frozen, ya know?"

Deidara nearly choked on air as he blinked at the albino in confusion. "Huh?" He furrowed his brows and stood. "Uh, now I guess, un."

Hidan nodded and grinned. "Fucking sweet! I haven't had a nice hot shower in ages~" He genuinely laughed for the first time since his lover's death as he strolled passed the dumbfounded blonde angel and to the front door. Opening the door, he glanced over his shoulder to Deidara and smirked. "You comin' or what, blondie?"

"Uh, s-sure! Let's go, yeah." He sputtered before smiling and following the albino out of the cabin. Whatever's gotten into Hidan needs to stay and never leave again. Oh Sasori's gonna have one hell of a time trying to break the albino with him now, which made Deidara's mission all the easier. Aside from his painful neck wound, he couldn't be more pleased at how his mission was going. He actually looked forward to their next encounter with the redhead demon just to see the look on his stupid, overly cocky face when he discovers that he's lost the upper hand.

* * *

**Things are finally looking up for both Deidara and Hidan. :D But will it last? I bet Sasori's gonna be pissed about not having the upper hand anymore, but maybe he's got other tricks up his sleeve. Guess you lovelies will just have to read to find out~**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed~ **

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for the slow/lack of updates, I'm super busy with school at the moment. However, I managed to get this typed little by little until POOF a new chappie was completed~ :D**

**So anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Sasori watched from his perch on the ledge of a tall building, narrowing his red eyes as he spotted the blonde angel and Hidan chatting casually and eating lunch at an outdoor café. 'What is he doing out with the brat?' He wondered, disappearing in a puff of red smoke before appearing across the street from them to get a better look.

"Ah, fuck~ It feels nice being out of that shithole of a cabin and being clean for once." Hidan sighed contently as he leaned back on his chair to relax, basking in the warm sun on his pale skin. It wasn't overly cold today as it had been for weeks, with the warmth of the sun, it was actually a nice day to get out of the house and do some proper shopping.

Deidara smiled to himself at the dramatic change in the albino, nodding his head and taking a sip of his tea as it was handed to him. "It is nice, un." He replied, his eyes glancing over lazily to the redhead who had decided to interrupt their lunch. "Tsk. It _was_ nice anyways." He mumbled, shooting the redhead a sharp look.

Sasori put a hand over his heart in false hurt. "You wound me, brat." He sighed, his lips curling into his signature sly smirk. His red eyes flicking between the two males giving him venomous looks.

"The fuck do _you_ want, prick?"

"Oh, Hida-chan. Now what did I ever do to deserve such cruel words from you~?" He asked innocently.

Hidan could've laughed at the question. What _hadn't_ the asshole done would've been a better question. He simply rolled his magenta eyes and snorted from his nose as he reached over and took a bite of his sandwich. "'Et the f'ck outta 'ere." Hidan mumbled with a mouth full of food, taking his attention off of Sasori whose face crinkled in disgust at the albino's poor table manners.

Ignoring both the albino and blonde, he took a seat next to Deidara, to his cringe. "So, what's up with you? Why the sudden change in deciding to leave you house and shower? Though I do agree you needed to bathe." He said boredly, eyeing the Jashinist and stealing one of Deidara's fries.

Deidara slapped his hand away before he could steal another one, earning him a sigh and side smirk from the redhead. Hidan glanced up at Sasori lazily before shrugging and taking a swig of his soda. "None of your damn business, red."

"It's _Sasori_. I know you've only got half of a properly functioning brain, if that, but _come on_; it's not that hard." He said, slightly annoyed. He sighed as Hidan simply flipped him the bird and continued stuffing his face.

Glancing over at Deidara again, he swiftly stole a sip of his tea. "Will you get the hell out of here and stop stealing my food, yeah?!" The blonde hissed, glaring sharply at the demon beside him who continued to stare at him with bedroom eyes and an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Hm, nope~" He said in a sing along voice as he reached over and successfully took another fry from the irritated blonde angel.

Deidara gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I hate you, un."

"I know, brat. I hate you too."

The angel glared at the redhead and huffed, continuing to eat his lunch. He ignored the infuriating demon as best he could, cringing and shooting Sasori a death glare every time their fingers brushed together as the redhead continued eating from the blonde's basket of fries.

Once they had finished their lunch, Hidan and Deidara had hoped Sasori would leave them alone to enjoy the rest of their day, to their dismay, the redhead continued to follow them wherever they went. The trio finished their shopping fairly quickly, ignoring Sasori every time he would speak or try to spark a reaction from the other two males.

As they were walking down the street, Sasori decided to poke the wound on the blonde's neck. "Hm, does it still hurt, brat?" He asked curiously, cocking his head to the side and smirking smugly at the hiss the blonde gave as he poked it harder.

Deidara grabbed the redhead's wrist as he went to poke it again, shooting him a harsh glare. "Yes. It does, un." He said through clenched teeth as he shoved Sasori away from him.

"I see." Sasori chuckled to himself and moved closer to the blonde, wrapping one of his arms around the blonde's slender waist and pulling him to his side. Giving him an alluring grin and showing off his razor sharp teeth as he gazed at the blonde with his crimson eyes filled with desire. "I could give you so much more than just a little bite, _Dei-da-ra-chan~_" He whispered huskily into the blonde's ear before giving the outer shell a slow, sensual lick.

Deidara's glare faltered as he shivered at the demon's tone. The look he was giving him was almost enough to let the demon have his way with him. Almost. He let out a small yelp of surprise as the redhead's hand slipped down to his ass, giving a good grope to his cheeks. Deidara scowled and shoved the redhead again, harder this time as he stumbled to regain his balance. He huffed and continued walking with Hidan as he tried to hide his blush.

Sasori snickered to himself and easily caught up to the duo once again. "So have you decided to ditch this brat and ridiculous religion and come back to Hell with me?" He asked, glancing boredly over to Hidan who wore a scowl similar to the blonde's.

"Piss off." Was his simply reply.

The redhead raised a brow at the albino's new confidence in the way he spoke and held himself. Could he have found out already? Well that's no fun~ Sasori sighed melodramatically before grinning wickedly at Hidan. "That's too bad. Seems you'd rather not be reunited with your lover." He took in the Jashinist's clenched fists and tenseness, amusement crossing his face as he continued. "You do realize just because you have _some_ contact with him in your dreams doesn't mean you're actually with him, right? That would require you to come to Hell if you truly wanted to _be with him_ for all eternity."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly as he looked over to the demon. He knows? And he's still as cocky and arrogant as he's always been which doesn't make sense since he's lost the upper hand! Or has he? Does that bastard have something else planned? Tsk. It's Sasori. Of course he does. Damned bastard.

Sasori's eyes flicked over to meet the blonde's, a smug smirk making its way to his lips as he winked at the angel. He snickered to himself at the disgusted look on the other male's face coupled with the pink dusted cheeks he clearly didn't want to be there. He's so cute.

Sasori glanced up at the sky and closed his eyes, sighing as they approached the albino's cabin. "Well, I'll be going." He grinned at the other two as Hidan fished out the keys and fumbled with the lock. He grunted, ignoring Sasori as he entered the house, leaving the door cracked for Deidara.

Deidara eyed the demon and gave a relieved sigh. "Finally, un."

Sasori pouted and nuzzled the blonde's neck, much to the other's distaste. "You're so cruel, brat~" He half whined. Smirking as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding the smaller male's arms to his side as he chuckled lowly. "I'll catch you around, _Dei-chan~_" He purred, giving the blonde's neck wound a slow lick.

Deidara gasped as a shiver of pleasure slithered down his spine. He tilted his head to the side instinctively to allow the redhead better access. Why did that feel so _good_?! He wondered, a breathy moan passing his lips as the redhead began gently sucking on the lacerations. He swirled his tongue over them, drinking in all of the gasps and small moans passing his rosy lips as he continued his ministrations.

Deidara finally came to his senses as he heard a low grunt from the redhead. His cheeks heated up and he quickly shoved the redhead away from him, placing a hand over his neck as it began throbbing in pain at the loss of contact. He hissed at the pain and glared sharply at the demon.

Sasori wiped his mouth of saliva and smirked slyly at the blonde, taking a few steps closer to him and tilting his chin up with one finger as he examined the inflamed injury. "Demon bites aren't average wounds, brat. They react to the demon who made them. Each one reacting differently depending on the demon's desires." His smirk grew to a grin at the blonde's mix of confusion and surprise expression. "In other words," He grabbed the blonde's wrist and moved his hand from the marking, giving it a quick lick, satisfied with the shiver from the other male. "if I want it to feel good when I touch it, it will." His grin grew sadistic as he narrowed his cold crimson eyes at the blonde and licked again, relishing in the delicious cry of pure pain from the blonde. "Or I could make it the most painful experience of your life."

Deidara glared up at the demon, panting slightly and yanking his wrist from the redhead's grasp. "Bastard, un." He grumbled, placing his hand over the wound once more.

Sasori laughed darkly before grinning and roughly grabbing the blonde's chin, yanking him closer and forcing their eyes to meet. "Don't think you're going to beat me, Deidara. I'm _always_ one step ahead of you." And with that said, he smirked smugly at the angel one last time before disappearing in a puff of red smoke leaving behind a horrified Deidara.

He stood there staring blankly at the spot Sasori stood, still clutching his aching neck wound before straightening up and cursing under his breath. That bastard! He should've known Sasori would pull out all the stops on a mission of this importance. He'd thought the redhead had lost the upper hand, but in reality, he'd always had it from the start. Take one thing away from him and he's got three other plans ready to take its place. He was cunning, manipulative, deceitful, and downright cruel.

Damn he was good.

* * *

**Sasori you sneaky bastard. Poor Dei, I've been so cruel to him~ Don't think I'll stop now...or will I? Hm, he deserves a break, but I don't think he'll be getting one anytime soon. ;3 **

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! I meant to have this finished yesterday, but I got caught up in...stuff. Important stuff that needed my immediate attention! ...No? Okay, okay, I ended up sleeping for most of the day and felt lazy so I stayed in bed and watched AMVs on YouTube all day while eating pizza and junk foods. XD But that doesn't matter now, because I've updated now! :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Hidan examined the throbbing bite on Deidara's neck, having the blonde just finished telling him about the 'special conditions' of the wound and what Sasori was capable of doing to him when he so much as touched it. Hidan didn't think the situation itself was all that big a deal even with the redhead's tricks and such. All he had to do was make sure not to let him touch, or lick, his mark on him and everything would be totally fine, right?

"Tsk. It isn't that simple, Hidan, yeah."

The albino arched a silver brow and gave the angel a perplexed look. "Oh yeah? And why's that, huh?"

Deidara let out a quiet sigh as he wrapped a bandage around his neck and the open wound to stop infection or any further touches from Sasori or annoyingly curious pokes from Hidan. Though, an infection was probably the least of his worries when it came to the red headed demon or this whole situation.

Hidan took Deidara's silence as a clear signal he was finished talking about the subject of the bite and redhead, so he respected him and dropped it. Letting out a long and almost bored sigh, he glanced lazily out the cabin window the opposite side from where the angel was sitting. "Hm, y'know, you don't have to protect me or anything anymore, right?" He paused, hearing Deidara let out a small snort, probably not believing him. He rolled his magenta orbs and turned back to the blonde, punching him halfheartedly on the arm and letting a small smile find a home on his lips. "I'm serious! Ever since I got to see Kuzu, I'm myself again. I've been so depressed and living like a fucking dirty shitbag for almost a year now because I just didn't know what to do without him."

Deidara watched Hidan's expression soften even more as he spoke about his deceased lover and their visits in his dreams. Sure it wasn't physical, nor was he awake, but it was real and just as good as if he were really there and awake with him. Deidara knew Hidan was right and he could probably leave any day now, but he couldn't help but to worry about Sasori and his intentions. Surely he'd sensed Hidan's change in demeanor.

_Don't think you're going to beat me, Deidara. I'm always one step ahead of you._

Sasori's voice echoed through his head. He knew. He knew and he had something up his sleeve, but what? What could he possibly have planned? Any way Deidara looked at it, there just didn't seem to be any way for Sasori to be successful. Hidan was Hidan again and his will was as strong as ever, not to mention the emotional support of his lover once again. There's no way Sasori was leaving earth with Hidan.

He was so cocky, like he knew he was going to succeed. And Deidara couldn't seem to shake the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he so much as _thought_ of the damned redhead. What if...what if Sasori had a plan and everything so far was going accordingly?

Pfft. Now you just sound paranoid and ridiculous, Deidara. There's no way even Sasori's thought this far ahead. Unless he has...

Deidara shook the thought from his head, deeming himself paranoid for no reason. Sasori was clever, but not that clever. He chuckled to himself for even thinking such a ridiculous thing.

Just then, he fell to the floor as someone landed a swift kick to the back of his head. His vision went blurry for a moment and he could hear a ringing in his ear as well as a faint curse from Hidan followed by another incoherent voice from the direction of the kick had come.

He tried lifting himself from the cold wooden floor of the cabin with shaky arms before letting out a pained grunt as someone pushed him flat on the floor with their foot to his own back. "Ah, ah, brat~ You're not going anywhere." A familiar velvety voice entered his ears before his face twisted into a scowl and a low growl emitted from the back of his throat.

"_Sasori, you bastard, un!_" Deidara hissed, thrashing about to try to escape from the redhead's foot.

Sasori chuckled lowly as he applied pressure to the trapped blonde's back earning a sharp gasp of pain. "Chill, brat." He smirked smugly at the angel's feeble glare. It would've looked a lot more threatening had he not been shoved flush against the cabin floor with his cheek smushed against the floorboards. How adorable.

"URGHHAAAAAA!"

Sasori gracefully dodged the sharp steel blade of the knife Hidan swung at him, smirking as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black ball. The albino gave a confused look before his eyes widened as the redhead threw the mysterious ball at him. Jashin knows what the fuck that thing is!

Hidan dove out of the ball's path, gasping as it did a sharp turn and attached itself to his shoulder. The Jashinist held his breath as he eyed the ball suspiciously. Slowly, the inky ball unwound itself into a perfect ebony scorpion equipped with sharp claws and a lethal tail.

Sasori's fingers barely twitched, causing the scorpion to begin to crawl across the paralyzed albino's chest. His lips twitched upwards into a toothy sadistic grin as he made a fist causing the scorpion's tale to come down and impale the Jashinist just above his heart.

Hidan let out a howl of agony as the poison from the scorpion's needle-like tail entered his system. He finally regained control of his body and made a grab for the scorpion to pry it off of him only to find that it had burrowed its tail into his skin and was holding on as tightly as it could with its claws.

"Hidan!" Deidara shouted helplessly on the floor under Sasori who decided sometime during this to hold the blonde's arms behind his back and use him as a makeshift chair to watch as he injected Hidan.

"Isn't it funny how humans react to the simplest of poisons? That's one of the weaker ones in my collection. Not enough to kill, but hell of enough to-" He watched as Hidan's eyes fluttered shut and fell limp to the floor with a rather loud '_thump_'. "cause them to lose consciousness from the pain." He finished, chuckling to himself and commanding the scorpion back to him and into his pocket once more.

Deidara had since given up trying to get out of the redhead's firm hold on him, instead watching the albino helplessly from the cold ground.

"Oh? What's this?"

He heard Sasori say before fingers gently traced the bandages on his neck. "You covered up my mark on you? That's not very nice, Dei-chan..." He could literally _hear_ the fake pout on his face. That bastard, he's probably laughing his ass off at all of this on the inside.

Deidara grunted in discomfort as his bandages were ripped harshly from his neck wound, exposing it to the cool winter air. "That's better~" Sasori cooed, smirking as he lowered his head and gave the wound a slow lick.

The blonde's eyes widened, unable to catch the quiet gasp of pleasure from leaving his lips. Cursing himself for giving any sort of reaction to the redhead's treatment, he clamped his bottom lip between his teeth to silence himself from further noises he may be tempted to make.

He could feel the vibrations from Sasori's chuckle on his own throat as the redhead ghosted kisses along his neck and jawline. He smirked as he brought his lips to the angel's ear, his hot breath causing a shiver from the male under him. "Tell me, Deidara; have you ever had _sex_?" His voice was no louder than a whisper as he spoke, glancing down at the blonde's face to gauge his reaction. His smirk grew as a blush crept onto the boy's face and those beautiful baby blue eyes of his narrowing, no denial or confirmation were voiced but Sasori could tell just by looking at his face and into those honest eyes that he was in fact a virgin.

"I see..." He trailed off, his free hand moving down to the blonde's ass and giving a light squeeze to his cheeks. "So your body has yet to be fully claimed." He grinned, dropping his voice to a husky whisper as his lips hovered dangerously close to the blonde's sensitive neck. "Until now." His lips attacked the soft skin of Deidara's neck, sucking and nipping around the wound he'd made earlier.

Deidara's eyes screwed shut and he shook his head violently, struggling under the demon's hold, to no avail. His face flushed and his lip began to bleed from burying his teeth into the soft flesh, trying his hardest to stay quiet.

Sasori looked at Deidara with heavily lidded crimson eyes glazed over with lust as he swirled his tongue around the bite wound he'd made. Sucking on it and growing irritated at the blonde's lack of voice. A low growl emitted from his throat as he grabbed the angel and quickly flipped him on his back, straddling his waist and holding his hands above his head.

Deidara gasped in surprise at the change of position, his eyes snapping open and his baby blue orbs meeting with the demon's own alluring ruby ones. Sasori smirked at finally having the blonde's full attention, lowering his head until his lips were brushing over the blonde's. His hot breath dancing over the angel's face causing his breath to hitch and his cheeks to flush to a dark red at their close proximity. "Tell me, Deidara; have you at least had your first kiss?"

The blonde stared up at the redhead with wide blue eyes, releasing the breath of air he didn't realize he was holding until now. What the fuck is going on?! That bastard redhead needs to get the fuck away now! But for some reason, at the same time, he didn't want him to leave. He wanted to close the gap between them himself and relish in the softness of Sasori's lips against his own.

What the fuck was he thinking?! He knew it was wrong! So _wrong._ Totally _fucked up_. But he couldn't help the desire welling up inside of him. It was so tempting, his ruby bedroom eyes hazed over by lust were mesmerizing him. Coupled with that sly smirk of his and that husky voice and all of his touches and kisses and licks, it's a wonder he's held back this long.

Deidara could feel the redhead leaning closer ever so slowly, his lips brushing over his own but never fully capturing them. Taunting him, testing him, seeing if he'd meet him the rest of the way. No. He had to resist. He couldn't do something as _sinful_ and _disgraceful_ as to kiss the demon in front of him. He had to resist a shiver or soft moan threatening to make themselves present as the redhead trailed his fingers lightly over his heated flesh of his torso. _Resist_ the urge and desire to let the demon above him claim him as his own. _Resist_ pressing back as those soft sweet lips finally met his own in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Sasori continued to hold his lips to Deidara's, moving them ever so slowly over the other's unresponsive ones. The blonde did everything in his power to resist the redhead. Another gasp passed through the blonde's lips as Sasori began grinding his crotch into his, gasping into the kiss and allowing Sasori a chance into his now parted lips. His skillful tongue grazed the angel's teeth first before lazily tracing the insides of his mouth to explore. Deidara couldn't help the breathless moan from tumbling out as Sasori's sinful tongue began to rub against his, begging him to play.

It was then Deidara started to respond to the kiss, his mind fogged with lust and desire, his body began to react on its own. Damn, the more time he spent on earth and around this redhead, the more he began to sin and act as one of those lowly _humans_. He thought dryly as his eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his lips back to Sasori's. Molding them together slowly as their tongues danced together. Their slow movements soon gained in speed as the kiss grew more fierce. Their playfulness soon turned into a fight for dominance which Sasori easily won against the submissive blonde, shoving his tongue into the angel's mouth and smirking as another grunt of pleasure was muffled by their mouths smacking together.

Though neither of them were human, the need for oxygen was still an issue to which both males needed to attend to. They broke their kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting them as Sasori pulled back to examine the panting blonde's half lidded hazy baby blues and flushed cheeks. He was such a beautiful boy. Even if he was an angel, his beauty was unlike anything the redhead had ever seen. His desire to have him grew every time he'd lay eyes on him. He _wanted_ him. He wanted to pleasure him unlike anything he's ever felt before. Make him scream his name in total _ecstasy_. He wanted to make him cry out in utter _agony_. Make him _beg_ through his tears for the pain to all end. He wanted to _break_ him. And he'll be damned again if he wasn't going to claim this beautiful man as his and do just that. _Tonight_.

* * *

**Wow, I really hate to cut it off there, but I had to. Next chapter should be out rather quickly, but then again I might get lazy again and end up not doing anything productive. XD We'll see~**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! Don't you just love quick updates? X3 I'm really liking the direction this story is going. I decided to tweak the original plot I had planned for this story, but I think you guys will enjoy it either way. :3 **

**So enjoy~**

* * *

Sasori ran his tongue over the blonde's lower lip, a low growl tumbling from the back of his throat at the taste of Deidara's blood from when he bit into his own lip. His grip on the angel's wrists above his head tightened earning a whimper of discomfort from the male. Sasori ignored the angel's squirming and continued moving his lips over the other male's, using his free hand to slip under his shirt and tease one of his nipples.

Deidara panted, his mind was foggy with pleasure he'd never felt before. He wanted more, _so_ much more. All reasonable judgment going straight out the window as Sasori took his tongue into his mouth and began to suck, giving his nipple a rough pinch at the same time. The pleasure mixed with pain caused a high pitched moan to emit from the bound blonde, his back arching into the demon's touch. More. He wanted _more_.

Sasori gave one last harsh suck to the blonde's tongue before releasing it and moving back to his neck. His sinful mouth moving down his neck, trailing kisses down to his collarbone and leaving a trail of red marks and saliva in its wake.

All of the pleasure and pain the redhead was giving him sent a strange feeling to his nether regions. An uncomfortable feeling pressed against his groin as his pants seemed to shrink two sizes. His panting became more desperate and his body felt as if it were on fire, the demon seemed to sense his discomfort and pulled back ever so slightly to investigate. As his eyes trailed down his body, he stopped at the bulge in his pants. A wicked grin spreading across his face as heavily lidded mischievous crimson eyes flicked up to meet his own glazed over azure ones.

"My, my, someones getting _excited~_" Sasori teased, his free hand moving slowly down the blonde's body, snickering to himself at all of the small jerks and mewls as his hand continued to travel south. Deidara's eyes snapped open and he arched his body up, flush against Sasori's as his hand reached his erection. Sasori couldn't help the amusement on his face at seeing how sensitive the blonde under him was. He traced his finger lightly around the bulge to tease the blonde, loving the whimpers and weak glare he received.

"S-Sasori, s-stop being such an asshole, u-un." Deidara breathed out, gasping as his hard on was roughly grabbed through his jeans.

Sasori's eyes narrowed dangerously and the smirk on his face became sadistic as he pressed his palm into the blonde's clothed erection painfully so. "What did you just call me, _brat?_" He pressed down harder, his sharp teeth showing as his smirk grew into a wicked grin. "Sounds like you need to learn your place."

Deidara's eyes widened and he looked up at Sasori pleadingly, chewing on his abused lower lip and giving a pathetic whimper. "I-I'm sorry, un." He groaned and tugged on his bound hands. "I didn't mean to call you an asshole..."

Sasori chuckled lowly and lowered his lips just above the blonde's ear. "Good boy~ From now on, call me Danna." He said in a husky whisper before licking the blonde's ear and massaging his cock through his jeans.

Deidara threw his head back as a rather loud moan passed through his lips, bucking his hips into Sasori's touch and panting roughly. "_D-Danna~!_"

The demon licked his lips and grunted, smirking as he worked to undo the blonde's pants with one hand and slipped his hand inside to rub the cock through the thin fabric of the male's boxers. "That's a good boy. That's what I want you to call me when you're begging me for more~" He dropped his voice to a low whisper as he spoke, giving an animal like growl as he gripped the cock firmly, feeling the pre-cum beginning to make the boxers sticky under his hand.

Deidara nodded submissively as another high pitched moan escaped this throat, bucking his hips into the redhead's hand as a strange feeling coiled in his stomach. The heat spreading throughout his body and his breath became more shallow before finally coming to a release. His body jerked and a loud moan ripped through his throat as he came hard in his boxers.

Sasori eyed the angel hungerly, watching his face intently as he reached his climax. Relishing as his name passed through the angel's plump lips in the form of a breathless whisper. He released the softening cock from his hand and removed his hand from the blonde's pants, leanind down and licking up some drool from the corner of the panting man's mouth before pecking him on the lips. "Did you enjoy that, Deidara~?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

Deidara looked up at Sasori with heavy eyes, struggling to regain his lost breath. He stared into the demon's alluring sinful crimson eyes as he came down from his high, his head finally catching up to him and his eyes widening as he realized what had just happened.

He finally freed himself from the demon's loose grasp and shoved him away, scurrying away on the wooden floor until his back hit the counter of the small kitchen. "G-get the fuck away from me, un!" He bellowed, glaring sharply at the redhead with a look of both horror and disgust at what had just happened.

Sasori's smirk didn't falter, he crawled closer to Deidara on his hands and knees much like a playful feline. Deidara panicked and reached up to grab whatever he could get his hands on, feeling around on the countertop, his fingers brushed against a kitchen knife. He quickly grabbed the knife and pressed himself as close to the counter as he could, glaring at the redhead as he grew closer and closer. "Don't come any closer!"

Sasori ignored the blonde's meek warning, continuing to crawl closer still until he was a mere foot from the blonde. He paused and eyed the knife, amusement clear on his face. "And what do you plan to do to me with that?" He asked curiously.

Deidara's eyes flicked down to the knife before back up at Sasori, narrowing his eyes further, if possible, and stabbing the redhead straight through his heart, or rather, where his heart _should_ be. Sasori glanced down at the knife lazily and laughed, plucking it from his chest and watching as the wound quickly disappeared. He grinned at the blonde and held the knife in front of him. "Did you really think this would even _hurt_ me?" He licked some of his blood from the blade and moaned lowly at the copper taste.

Deidara shivered and growled at the redhead, making a move to kick the weapon from his hand only to have his foot caught easily by the demon before it could make contact. "Tsk. You're very slow, you know?" He smirked sadistically at the blonde and used his hold on his leg to hoist himself up so he was face to face with Deidara. He trailed the tip of the blade down the blonde's chest, humming as he stopped just above his stomach. Pressing the blade roughly against his shirt, tearing the fabric and pressing the blade to his soft flesh. "This is by no means going to be strong enough to kill either of us no matter where we stab each other." Sasori said simply, grinning as he swiftly thrust the blade into the blonde, piercing his gut and letting a low chuckle slip past his lips at the pained gasp from the angel. "But it sure as hell can hurt a fragile little angel like you~" He cooed, twisting the blade inside of him.

Deidara groaned in pain, placing his hands over Sasori's on the knife. Shooting him a sharp glare and smirking at the curious look he received. "Angels," He started, digging his nails into the flesh on the back of Sasori's hand. A light blue glow surrounding their hands as Sasori's eyes widened. "aren't fragile, yeah." He finished, his smirk widening as Sasori let out a howl of pain and quickly retracted his hands.

Sasori glared at the blonde, snarling as he rubbed his badly burned hands. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, brat." He smirked slyly before rising to his feet, albeit a little shaky; Deidara doing the same and tossing the knife from his gut carelessly to the side. They glared at each other intensely, both wearing matching smirks. Sasori's horns emerged from his head and a slim, deep red tail was made visible as he continued to glare sharply at the blonde. His teeth growing even sharper than usual and the floor around his feet began to burn. Deidara's halo had reappeared along with his wings, a faint, light blue aura surrounded him and all previous wounds and marks from the redhead disappeared from his body, save for the demon's marking on his neck.

The air around them became heavier and heavier by the minute as their stare became more intense. The energy they were both giving off were polar opposites; Deidara's was light and peaceful while Sasori's was dark and sinister. Both as intense as the other and both full of a certain hatred and passion for the other. Neither letting up nor saying a word as they continued their staring contest, both males were waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I'm growing rather impatient at this staring game of ours, brat." Sasori said boredly, his grin still in place. His sharper than usual teeth gleamed in the dim light of the cabin.

Deidara wore a grin of his own, cocking his head to the side, never breaking eye contact with the demon. "Perhaps you should do something about it then, yeah."

Sasori quirked a crimson brow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Absolutely."

"You're going to regret saying that, brat."

"Bring it, yeah."

* * *

**And I'm ending it here! Don't I pick the worst places to end my chapters? Yeah, yeah, I know. XD Did this chapter go as you thought it would? Or did it catch you off guard? Am I predictable? XD Ah well, next update should be soon so be on the lookout! **

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies! Two updates in one day! Aren't you guys so proud~? XD So, I really suck at writing fight scenes...but I tried! I hope it's not too awful.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sasori's grin widened at the blonde's words before charging at the blonde with incredible speed. Growling when his punch was gracefully avoided, sending his fist into the wall behind where Deidara was standing. He removed his fist from the wall and chuckled lowly to himself as his eyes followed the elegant movements of the blonde as he stepped onto the old worn down coffee table.

Deidara's eyes flicked down to the unconscious Hidan still slumped over on the floor before connecting his gaze to Sasori's once more. "Let's take this outside, un. I don't want to risk him getting caught in the crossfire and potentially dying. Jashin-sama would be most upset."

Sasori straightened up and smirked, shrugging his shoulders and disappearing in a puff of red smoke. Deidara swiftly exited the cabin, closing the door softly behind him as he spotted the redhead across the yard. "Teleportation comes in handy, especially for a much needed quick escape, huh?" He said idly, leaping into the air to dodge a black ball of flames from hitting him. Expanding his wings and fluttering down, landing softly on the dirt.

Sasori licked his lips and watched the blonde angel intently. "It does. So does flying." He responded dryly, narrowing his eyes as Deidara's hand slipped into his side pouch. Deidara had always loved flying while Sasori hated it. Instead of being able to fly, Sasori could teleport from place to place whereas Deidara couldn't. They had many differing powers along with some similar ones as well, but they both had to be careful of how much energy they used within this fight as they each had a limited amount while on earth.

Deidara smirked as he found what he was looking for. Sasori's eyes were glued to the hand emerging from the blonde's pouch, grinning as he saw a small lump of clay. "So, you did bring that dreadful stuff, didn't you?" Deidara simply returned the redhead's grin, molding the clay into several different birds of varying shapes and sizes. Sasori prepared himself as the birds were suddenly brought to life, speeding toward him at incredible speed.

Sasori successfully dodged all of the incoming clay birds, cursing as he failed to sense the small hoard of clay spiders crawling on the ground toward him while he was distracted by the birds before one of them latched itself onto his foot. "Tsk. This same trick _again_?" He asked, trying to hide the irritation in his voice as he formed a black ball of fire in the palm of his hand and sent it flying to the remainder of clay creations, successfully destroying them.

Deidara smirked and made a fist with his hand. "_Katsu!_" He shouted before the spider attached to Sasori's leg detonated, holy water erupting and coating the demon's leg in a thick coat of it. The redhead let out a hiss, glaring harshly at the blonde as he struggled to keep his composure under the searing pain spreading throughout his whole body. "Same trick, but it still worked, yeah." Deidara said smugly, gliding over to the redhead and landing a swift kick to his jaw, earning a pain filled grunt and rather loud '_crack_'.

Sasori slid from the impact, cursing under his breath at the sharp pain in his fractured jaw. Regaining his footing, he shot the blonde a sly smirk as he spat blood from his mouth to the ground. "Tsk. That one actually hurt, _brat_." His smirk twisted into a crooked smile as he brought his hand up, twitching his fingers ever so slightly causing the blonde's eyes to widen as his legs began to move toward the redhead on their own.

Deidara cursed and tried helplessly to move as his body continued to betray him and move closer to his enemy. "_Fuck_! When did you attach your damned strings to me, un?!"

Sasori licked the blood dribbling down the corner of his lips and flicked his wrist, causing the blonde's body to be nearly thrown at him. Catching him as he collided with his chest, he released his strings on the blonde and roughly grabbed both of his arms, holding them firmly to his sides as he gazed into the blonde's confused and enraged baby blue eyes. Leaning down until his lips were just brushing against the angel's ear before whispering. "When you thought you had the upper hand for once." He licked the outer shell of the male's ear and smirked sadistically. "What have I told you, Deidara? I'll _always_ be one step ahead of you~" He grinned as he dragged his tongue lazily down the blonde's neck and to the marking he'd made. Closing his eyes before sinking his teeth into the boy's tender throat, re-opening the old wounds.

Deidara let out a strangled cry of utter _agony_ as the demon's razor like teeth effortlessly tore through the flesh of his neck once more. His body began to shake violently as the sheer pain began to paralyze his limbs, he couldn't move and he couldn't push the redhead away. It hurt. It hurt so bad, it was _unbearable_.

Baby blue eyes screwed shut as the demon's jaw tightened around his neck threatening to tear the whole piece of flesh from the rest of his body. He felt hot tears seeping from his tightly shut eyes, another choked cry escaped past his parted lips. He'd tried clenching his teeth to fight the pain, but doing so only resulted in more pain which he wasn't even sure how much more he could handle at this point.

Sasori cracked open one heavily lidded crimson eye as he felt something wet and warm touch his cheek. He gazed at the tears streaming down the blonde's flushed face, his body trembling under his grasp and his shallow breathing made for a breathtaking sight indeed. He relinquished his clamp on the blonde's neck, licking the blood from around the re-opened wound and giving it a soft kiss before pulling back and gazing at the blonde.

Deidara let out a shaky sigh of relief as the demon's sharp teeth were removed from his neck. His eyes slowly opened to meet with the redhead's indifferent ruby orbs staring back at him. He scowled as a small smug smirk tugged on the corners of Sasori's mouth. "B-bastard, y-yeah..." He breathed out, trying to even out his breathing.

Sasori chuckled lowly and pulled the blonde into a quick kiss. "That's _Danna_ to you, _brat_." He pressed his lips to the other male's longer this time, smirking into the kiss as the blonde instinctively pressed back. Slyly slipping his tongue into the other male's mouth and snapping Deidara back to reality as he scowled into the kiss and bit the redhead's tongue harshly.

He pulled back and narrowed his eyes at the blonde, grunting as he tasted his own blood. Deidara smirked at the demon and let out a soft chuckle before putting on an innocent smile. "Oops~ Sorry, _Danna_." He mocked.

Sasori licked his lips and grinned down at the blonde, shoving him to the ground roughly, snickering at the grunt of pain from the other male. "You're forgiven, _brat~_" He cooed, nudging the blonde with his foot. "You know, this little scrap of ours has left us with hardly any power remaining, right? I know I've probably used up more power than you now for all of the force and poison I put into that bite on your neck, but you'll have wasted more healing what you can later."

Deidara frowned and placed a hand on his oozing laceration on his neck, using his powers and healing what he could to ease the pain. "I know, un." He wondered how much longer he would have to spend on earth, he really did need to get back to Heaven before this dragged out too much longer. If he ran out of power, he would be as useless as a human. The only difference being his naturally quick healing and ability to fly, other than that, he wouldn't be able to do anything to protect Hidan or himself from the damned redhead.

He knew Sasori was running low on power as well, though not quite as low as him; not after he heals what he could anyways. He would only be able to manipulate the feelings from the bite on his neck and teleport, otherwise he'd be in no better shape than himself if he were to run out of power as well. The question was; who will run out of power first?

Sasori approached the blonde, grabbing him by the chin and yanking his face closer to his own as he crouched down to be eye level with him. Deidara shivered as it seemed the redhead was looking straight through him with those piercing crimson eyes. He couldn't help the small sigh through his nose as their lips met briefly before parting again. Sasori smirking that alluring smirk of his as he continued to gaze at the blonde with enchanting bedroom eyes. "Until the next time we meet, brat. _Vale amor meus~_" He gave the blonde a flirtatious wink before disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

Deidara stared at where the redhead had been kneeling, blinking a few times before scowling as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "Tsk. Bastard, un." He grumbled to himself before shakily getting to his feet, grunting and pressing his palm firmly to his throbbing neck wound to try and ease the pain if even a little more.

He sighed softly to himself, looking up at the darkening sky as white snowflakes began to fall. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he opted to just ignore it. He was low on power and exhausted after his fight with Sasori. He re-entered the shabby cabin, sighing and smiling softly to himself as Hidan was still out cold. A small smile playing on his lips as he lay in a puddle of his own drool.

_'I wonder who he's dreaming of...'_ Deidara chuckled softly to himself and shook his head, going over to Hidan's room and placing a blanket over his sleeping form on the floor before going over to the bathroom and gazing at his wound in the mirror. _'That looks even worse than the last one.'_ He sighed heavily before stripping his clothes, cringing in disgust at his soiled boxers as he kicked them off before turning on the hot water of the shower, thankful that he and Hidan had gone to town and bought a new heating unit to keep the pipes from freezing. He stepped into the warm water, his head lolling back at the wonderful feeling of the hot shower on his aching body. He sighed, watching blood and water mix as they washed down the drain. His mind wandering to Sasori and their fight earlier.

_Vale amor meus~_

Deidara screwed his eyes shut and shook his head violently to rid his mind of the demon's stomach churning voice ringing in his ears. Why did he have to say _that_? And the way he said it... Deidara groaned, his forehead pressing against the cold tile of the shower as he gazed down at the shower stall floor. The feeling in his stomach returning and his cheeks heating up as he couldn't seem to rid his thoughts of the damned redhead.

Damn him. Damn him straight back to hell. He absentmindedly touched his bite mark from Sasori, wincing at the throbbing ache still present. He really was feeling more and more like one of those filthy humans the longer he stayed here. He needed to get back to Heaven as soon as possible before something even _worse_ happens.

* * *

**Deidara's starting to catch the feels for Sasori! That's not good... He should really leave before that gets worse and something bad happens...**

**For those who were wondering; '_Vale amor meus_', could also be written as '_Vale meus amor_', means '_Farewell my love_' in Latin. It's one of the only phrases I actually know in Latin. XD**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelies! So I've decided that this story will be coming to an end very soon. There might only be 5 or so chapters left until it's over. HOWEVER, I may or may not be thinking about writing a sequel...it depends on how satisfied you and I are with the end and if I really feel like giving it one. I know the ending and it's open for one so I'll do one if you really, _really _want one, otherwise I'll leave it as is.**

**But that's chapters away from now and you all have no idea how this will all end! XD**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

"Sasori."

"Yes, my lord?"

"What games are you playing with the blonde angel? I thought I told you I did _not_ expect failure from you."

"I haven't failed you, my lord."

The devil grunted, lowering his voice dangerously as he stared at the redhead with a stoic expression. "_You had better hope you don't_." He paused as the redhead continued kneeling in front of him, his head bowed respectively. "Your target has grown in will power, almost as if it had never dropped to begin with. If you don't act now, you'll never get him."

Sasori nodded his understanding, the devil narrowed his eyes at the demon, though he couldn't see it, he could certainly _feel_ it. "You're changing." He stated simply, knowing Sasori knew exactly what he was referring to.

Sasori frowned softly as he gazed down at the floor in front of him. Changed? Deidara...it's all the brat's fault! If he wasn't in the way all the time, showing up with his stupid bombs and holy water. With his stupid bratty hair that reached about mid waist, each golden strand soft to the touch. It was clean and well taken care of, silky and made him want to run his fingers through it ever so gently. And those eyes. _God_ those eyes. The way they sparkled in the dimmest of lights, that innocence yet passion that burned in those perfect orbs. And his soft, milky white skin. It was flawless. Beautiful. _Perfect_. Everything about that boy was _perfect_. His desire to kill the blonde dwindled each time he caught sight of the other male. He still felt the strongest urge to cause him pain, that much hasn't changed. But he also wanted to _pleasure_ him, rather than receive said pleasure. He wanted him and God did he want him bad.

"Sasori."

The redhead blinked a few times, realizing that he zoned out, he closed his eyes and bowed his head in apologies. "My sincerest apologies, my lord."

The devil grunted before nodding his head ever so slightly. "I've changed my mind. I have a new mission for you."

Sasori furrowed his brows and took a peek up at the devil's face, a sinister smirk playing on his superior's lips. "A new mission?"

"Yes. I want you to _end_ that troublesome angel's life."

Sasori's eyes widened ever so slightly before returning to normal as he took a small breath to regain his composure, bowing his head again. "I see... In what way do you wish for me to end his life, my lord?"

"Any way that prevents him from interfering with any future missions. You will **_not_ **fail me, Sasori."

The redhead nodded. "Yes, I understand, my lord." He glanced up as the devil disappeared, sighing heavily as he rose to a standing position. Scowling at nothing in particular, he cursed under his breath. He can't end Deidara's life! He just can't... He blinked as the devil's words echoed in his head.

_"Any way that prevents him from interfering with any future missions."_

Not necessarily _kill _him, but... He clicked his tongue and glanced up at the sky as it started to snow. The brat's going to be pissed at him for doing this, but it's this or kill him and he's sure Deidara would choose this option over the latter.

Sasori stuffed his hands in his pockets of his leather jacket and continued walking down the street. His mind wandered as he walked, the blonde flooding all of his thoughts. He knew he liked the blonde, what's not to like? He's always lusted after him since their first meet together. But now... it's a different feeling. He still lusts after him, but there's something _more_ than lust there and it disgusted yet interested him at the same time.

He cursed under his breath as he tried to rid his thoughts of the blonde, blinking as he looked up and saw Hidan's cabin. When did he walk all the way here? He wondered, staring at the cabin while chewing on his lower lip. He had the sudden urge to go inside and check on the blonde, he couldn't imagine why though. It's not like he actually _cared_ for the angel... "Oh fuck me..." He groaned and glared sharply at the shabby cabin, balling up his fists buried in his jacket pockets as a low growl clawed from the back of his throat. "I do _not_ fucking care for that little _brat_." He insisted, turning away from the cabin and going to walk away.

He took a few steps before pausing and resisting the urge to glance back at it. _No_. Stay focused, Sasori. You have a new mission to complete and you _will_ get it done. What happens to the brat afterwards is none of your concern. He told himself, sighing softly, his breath visible in the cold night sky as the snow continued to fall lightly.

He made a disgusted face at the snow before using the slightest bit of his power to create a warm barrier around him. He hated the cold and snow. That was one of the main reasons he couldn't wait to get back to Hell. Another reason being that he couldn't stand the shit being here was doing to him. He felt as if the filthy humans were rubbing off on him and he was becoming one of them. The idea alone disgusted him. He was better than these humans, sure they were fun to mess with and manipulate, but he would _never_ stoop so low as to have similar emotions to them. He prided himself in being a high ranking demon and he'll be damned for eternity if he was going to change for anyone. _Especially_ not that bratty little angel.

_-The next morning-_

Deidara glanced over as Hidan began to stir on the cold wooden floor. His groggy magenta eyes cracked open before peeling himself from the floor. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head and grunting as his back made a rather loud '_pop_'.

The blonde sipped on his morning coffee and offered the albino a cup. "Morning, Hidan, yeah."

Said Jashinist blinked a few times before grunting and taking the offered coffee, muttering a raspy 'thanks' before chugging the warm brown liquid. He made a disgusted face as he wiped the dried drool from the side of his face, glancing at the blonde and standing up. "So, what'd I miss after red put me out?" He asked before yawing again and shuffling to the kitchen.

Deidara gazed down at his coffee mug in his hands, staring at his reflection in the brown liquid as he gave a simple shrug. "Nothing too exciting, un."

Hidan raised a silver brow at the answer before narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the angel. "Oh really?" He refilled his coffee mug and plopped down beside the blonde on the raggedy couch. Curious magenta eyes scanned the blonde's body for anything to signal that something actually _did_ happen. His eyes stopped on the uncovered, red bite mark on his neck. "Eh, that wasn't that bad yesterday." He said as he poked the wound with his free hand, cocking his head to the side as Deidara hissed in pain.

"Oi! Don't touch it, yeah!" He swatted Hidan's hand away and covered it with his own, sighing as it still throbbed in pain, albeit, not as badly as it did the previous day. "Just..." He sighed again, shaking his head and averting his gaze from the albino. "Just don't worry about it, okay?"

Hidan frowned at the blonde. Don't worry about it? What the fuck did that red headed prick do to blondie anyways? He scowled and silently finished his second cup of coffee, sipping it as Deidara did as opposed to chugging it like he did the first one.

Deidara was glad Hidan stopped asking him questions. He really would rather forget the whole thing ever happened. He wanted to forget this whole mission and go back to Heaven and get off of this accursed planet. He wanted to forget ever meeting that damned redhead in the first place. Everything that's happened, everything he's feeling is his fault. If he never saw the demon again, it'd be too soon.

"Good morning, brat~"

Speak of the devil's bitch. Deidara groaned, turning around slowly to see a smirking redhead leaning against the opposite wall. His face twisted in a scowl as he looked at the redhead. _God_ he hated him. Why the hell would he be here anyways? Couldn't he just give up for once and go back to the pits of hell he crawled out from?

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky for the redhead didn't leave, instead, he pushed himself off of the wall and strolled over to the blonde. Taking a seat beside him on the old couch and lazily throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Deidara's cheeks heated up and he got that fucked up feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He willed himself not to blush, turning his head away from the redhead and opting to glaring at him from the corner of his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here, Sasori, un?"

Sasori gave a fave pout and played with the sleeve of Deidara's shirt. "What? No Danna?" He smirked smugly as he noticed the angel tense, his cheeks heating up and a faint blush dusting his cheeks. How adorable.

Deidara scoffed and shoved the demon's arm away from him, placing his mug on the tattered coffee table in front of him before crossing his arms and turning so his back was toward the redhead.

Sasori raised a brow at the blonde. What's up with him? He's acting weird... He shrugged it off, smirking slyly as his arms snaked around the blonde's waist, pulling his back to his chest as he rested his chin on Deidara's shoulder. "Aw~ Is little brat in a pissy mood because of yesterday~?" He cooed, placing light kisses on his neck, his lips purposefully brushing over his newly formed bite mark.

Deidara resisted the urge to shiver as a tingling sensation coursed through his body at the slightest touches from the redhead. _No_! Don't let him know how much he's affecting you. He scolded himself, his breath hitching in his throat as Sasori gave a slow lick to his neck wound. He took a shaky breath and turned to glare at the demon, his face mere inches away from Sasori's. He held the eye contact with the redhead, seeming to get lost in those enchanting crimson eyes, pursing his lips as he noticed a playful glint in his ruby orbs as a devious smirk tugged at his lips.

"The fuck? Are you guys gonna make out or somethin'? I thought you two fucking _hated_ each other's guts!"

Sasori chuckled bitterly to himself, muttering something with what sounded like a hint of reluctance or regret in his voice. "_Acies tenuis inter amorem et odium..._"

Deidara blinked at the inaudible mumble from the redhead, raising a brow, silently questioning what he had just said.

Sasori hummed, ignoring the blonde's questioning look and releasing his hold on him. "Ah, no. Well..." He trailed off, eyeing Deidara up and down while slowly licking his lips before smirking suggestively at him.

Deidara scowled and rolled his eyes, shoving the redhead away from him and giving Hidan a dull look. "We're _not_ doing anything, un. And we _do_ hate each other."

Hidan nodded slowly, shrugging it off and narrowing his eyes at the demon. "So...what the fuck are you doing here then?"

Sasori leaned back on the couch, kicking his feet up to let them rest on the coffee table as he made himself comfortable. "Nothing really. Not now anyways..." He sensed the sceptacle eyes on him and sighed, giving them both an irritated look. "I've been ordered off of this mission and was assigned a new one last night."

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise at the redhead's answer. Hidan blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side. "No shit?" He grinned and nudged Deidara. "Yo, blondie! That means you get to go home now since I ain't in no more danger!"

Deidara nodded slowly before a small smile made its way to his face. He could go home. Finally! Finally he'll be rid of this planet and all the shit that comes with it. And best of all, he won't have to see Sasori every other fucking day! He was so happy he could kiss someone! But not Hidan, ew. And sure as hell not Sasori, ew-er. Even though his kisses aren't too bad...they're actually quite nice. It's just the fact they're from _him_.

Sasori eyed the two and faked a pout. "What? Aren't either of you just the _slightest_ bit curious as to what my new mission is?"

"No."

"Hell no."

He sighed melodramatically. Closing his eyes and sinking into the couch to get more comfortable on the old worn down sofa. "Fine~ Guess you don't care that my next mission involves _you,_ brat." He didn't have to open his eyes to see the surprised expression on the blonde's face.

"Me, yeah?" Deidara frowned and chewed on the inside of his cheek. What could the mission possibly be about if it involved himself? Whatever it was, it can't be good... "So... What's your mission?" He finally decided to ask, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Sasori cracked open a crimson eye, lazily glancing at Deidara through heavily lidded eyes, his face impassive as he continued to stare at the blonde. Shrugging his shoulders casually before slowly sitting up and giving Deidara a solemn expression as he whispered. "To end your life as you know it."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! Deidara's mission is complete, but Sasori's been assigned a new one. Will he succeed in his new mission? And what does he have in store for his favourite blonde angel? Guess you guys will just have to read to find out~**

**For those of you wondering; '_Acies tenuis inter amorem et odium' _or_ 'Linea tenuis inter amorem et odium' _roughly means _'There's a fine line between love and hate'_ in Latin. There will probably be one or two more Latin phrases in future chapters, I hope that doesn't bother any of you too much. Great news! (Well, great news for me. It doesn't really affect any of you guys at all. XD) I'll be taking a Latin class this summer and online next year so I can finally learn more than a handful of words and phrases! XD**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! I can't seem to stop writing for this. (Not that any of you mind, I'm sure. XD) I'm determined to finish this thing by the end of the week! Knowing me though, it might end up dragging out until next week, but oh well. XD I couldn't stop typing so that's why this chapter's so long, the longest yet I think... :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A heavy silence filled the room as Sasori's words left him. Deidara stared wide eyed at the redhead in shock. To end his life as he knew it? Does he really mean he's going to _kill_ him? The look in the demon's eyes were proof to Deidara that he wasn't joking nor was he going to wait to carry out whatever plans he had to succeed.

He should be happy he'd completed his mission and managed to save Hidan's life, but it was pretty damn hard when your arch enemy just informed you he was going to kill you and without an ounce of remorse in his voice. Deidara knew he had to get out of there and fast or Sasori might actually kill him this time. Whether this was one big ploy to lure Deidara away from Hidan so he could snatch him up or if this was the real thing, he didn't want to stick around to find out.

Sasori stood to his feet in front of the blonde, extending a hand to him while not once breaking their eye contact. "Come with me, Deidara." His expression didn't change as he spoke, his voice calm and soft.

Deidara was tempted to take the demon's hand before realizing that it was _Sasori_ and he'd just told him he was going to _end his fucking life._ His face twisted into a scowl and he crossed his arms defiantly. "No way! Why would I go anywhere with _you_, un? _Especially_ when you're planning on _killing_ me!"

"Yeah! How fucking stupid do you think he is?!" Hidan piped up, shooting the redhead a nasty glare.

Sasori's ruby eyes lazily met Hidan's enraged magenta ones before sauntering over to him and smirking deviously down at him. "It would be wise of you to shut the hell up before I kill you, _human_." Before the albino could open his mouth to respond, Sasori had his hand around his throat. Hidan let out a surprised gasp before thrashing about, letting out a strangled curse as the demon's grip on his throat tightened, threatening to crush his windpipe.

"Sasori, stop!"

Said redhead glanced over his shoulder to see the angel's slightly panicked expression poorly hidden by his glare. "I'll go with you wherever it is you want me to go, yeah. Just let him go."

Sasori smirked smugly before releasing his grip on the albino's neck and strolling back over to Deidara. Hidan gasped for air and choked on a cough as he tried to protest the blonde's decision. "Hidan," Deidara started, scowling at Sasori as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled up from his sitting position on the couch. "I can handle myself." He offered the albino a reassuring smile which was hesitantly met with a sigh of defeat followed by a slight nod from the other male.

Sasori gave a small nod of his own before tightening his grip on the blonde's hand and disappearing in a puff of red smoke with Deidara. When they reappeared at Sasori's hotel room, Deidara gasped for air, releasing his hold on Sasori's hand and panting to regain his lost breath. Is that what it's like to teleport? Damn he was glad he could fly instead.

He scowled as he hear a snicker from Sasori, turning his head slightly, he glared at the redhead as he sat down on the plush queen size bed. "Shut up, yeah. That was my first time!"

_'I've taken and am going to take a lot of firsts from you, huh brat?'_ He mused, chuckling to himself and kicking his shoes off as he made himself more comfortable on the bed. Picking up the phone, he glanced down at a small piece of paper, which looked like a menu of some sort from what Deidara could see, before his crimson eyes glanced up to meet curious azure ones. "Are you hungry, brat?"

Deidara stared dumbfounded at the demon. _Hungry? _Just what the hell is he doing anyways? "What are you talking about, yeah?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and gave the blonde an irate look as he held out the piece of paper for him to see. "Room service. What do you want?"

Deidara blinked down at the menu, narrowing his eyes as he looked back up at the redhead. "We don't even need to _eat_. What the hell is this, yeah?"

Sasori shrugged, dialing a number on the phone and snatching the menu back from the angel. "I enjoy some of the food here. And drink, especially this hotel's champagne. We don't need any of it, but it's nice to have on occasion."

Deidara nodded his head slowly before hesitantly sitting down on the foot of the bed, eyeing Sasori suspiciously. "So...why exactly did you bring me here, Sasori, un?"

Sasori glanced at the blonde with his usual heavily lidded crimson eyes, a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips as he ignored the blonde and ordered some snacks and champagne from room service before hanging up the phone and staring at Deidara. His smirk grew as the blonde began to fidget under his gaze, a faint pink blush dusting his cheeks. He's _so_ adorable.

Deidara chewed on the inside of his cheek as he held Sasori's alluring gaze, scowling as the redhead moved closer to him, their fingers brushing together and causing his stomach to do a flip. _What the actual fuck is wrong with me?!_ Deidara's mind screamed at him, his body seeming to be paralyzed as the redhead grew closer and closer until their faces were less than an inch apart. He could feel the demon's hot breath tickling his face, the faint smell of mint greeting his nose and causing a small shiver to travel down his spine.

Sasori's smirk faded as he brushed their lips together, pausing as he glanced down at the blonde's slightly parted rosey lips before meeting his gaze once more. Trailing his hand over the angel's and moving so their fingers were intertwined, Deidara's eyes flicking down at their hands. His heart thumping loudly in his ears, threatening to burst out of his chest. Why is this happening? Why does he feel like this? Why does _Sasori_ make him feel like _this_? Every question tumbling around in the blonde's head were forgotten as a soft pair of lips met his own sending a warmth spreading through his entire body.

He wanted to pull away but his body betrayed him, instead responding to the kiss by pressing back. Their lips moved gently over each other's, molding together like two lost puzzle pieces. The kiss was...different. There wasn't any lust behind it, it was soft, sweet almost. Just the thought of this kiss being anything more than lustful, which it clearly wasn't, made both males' stomachs churn.

It wasn't long before they parted, both slightly panting as they stared into each other's eyes. The room was silent, neither saying anything nor knowing exactly what was going on. They were suppose to _hate_ each other yet here they were, an angel and demon kissing like long lost lovers in Sasori's hotel room. How _disgusting_.

Both males were slightly startled by a sudden knocking at the door, a man's voice shouting from the other side of the closed door. "Room service~!"

Sasori licked his lips and pulled away from the blonde, mentally scolding himself for losing his self control and kissing Deidara like _that_. He brought him here to fuck him and cause him to lose his wings so he couldn't interfere with any further missions. Nothing more, nothing less. The fact that a kiss like that just happened between them was _unacceptable_.

He took a small breath before opening the door for the room service attendant. The man gave the redhead a bright smile as he pushed the cart of food into the room. "Good afternoon, sir~!" He chirped, glancing over at Deidara and nodding at him, flashing him a smile as well. "I do hope you two enjoy our services, and please, if you have any other requests don't hesitate to call." He finished preparing the snacks and pouring two glasses of champagne before bowing slightly. "I'm happy to be of service."

Sasori snorted to himself at the man's overly enthusiastic attitude. _What a dog_. He must be working for tips, poor pup. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and fished out his wallet, opening it and handing the man a crisp $100 bill. Smirking as he tucked it into the hotel employee's shirt pocket and pat his chest for good measure. "Here's your bone, pup. Thank you~" He cooed, his smirk widening at the man's grateful yet slightly confused expression.

"Uh, th-thank you, sir!" His bright smile returned to his face as he bowed to the two one last time before exiting the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Deidara let out an amused snort and shook his head as he leaned back on his arms on the bed. "Humans are pathetic."

Sasori chuckled at the blonde's comment and nodded in agreement, scanning the different foods on the silver platter. Deidara curiously stood from the bed, glancing over the redhead's shoulder with a raised brow. "So...what exactly did you order, yeah?"

Sasori hummed, shrugging and picking up a chocolate covered strawberry from a small plate, dipping it in a bowl of whip cream and taking a bite. Savoring the sweet flavours as he watched the blonde reach for a cracker with a slice of cheese. "A sampler platter." He finally answered after finishing his sweet treat.

Deidara nodded slowly, giving a ghost of a smile as he enjoyed the snacks. "They're good, un."

Sasori grabbed the glasses of champagne, handing one to Deidara and smiling to himself as he watched the blonde enjoying the earth treats. "I thought you might like them."

The angel took his glass, raising a brow at it and glancing at Sasori as they both took a sip of it. "Hm..." Deidara giggled as Sasori gulped down his first glass. "It's better than Hidan's crappy instant coffee."

Sasori glanced at Deidara and chuckled as he poured himself another glass. "I'm sure." He took a swig from his second glass and leaned against the wall next to the cart of food. "I've had instant coffee." He started, smirking at Deidara and tilting his head ever so slightly. "I honestly don't know how you can stand to drink that shit, brat."

Deidara shook his head and shrugged, sipping on his drink and eyeing the redhead. "Hell if I know, yeah." He chuckled lightly before letting out a soft sigh. This felt so weird. So, _wrong_. Being here with Sasori, having a drink and a casual conversation while eating snacks from a simple hotel on earth. Yet, he couldn't help the smile tugging on his lips as he relaxed and actually _enjoyed_ the other's company. It was wrong. He _knew_ it was wrong, but at the same time, he didn't care. It may have felt wrong, but it couldn't feel more _right_.

As they finished their lunch, Deidara flopped down on the bed, sighing at how soft it was compared to Hidan's crappy old couch. He'd actually gotten a stiff neck and back from sleeping on that damned thing for so long. He knew he didn't need to sleep, per say, but it did make him feel more rested. Besides, earth was boring and there really wasn't anything to do for all of those hours when the humans were asleep so he figured he'd sleep too to pass the time.

He sighed as he began rubbing his sore shoulders, his face twisting into one of discomfort as he felt a knot in his muscles. Sasori put his glass down on the cart and eyed the blonde curiously. "What's up with you, brat?"

Deidara glanced over at Sasori and grunted, continuing to try and rub out the knot himself. "Hidan's damn uncomfortable couch, that's what, yeah."

Sasori hummed, moving over to sit behind Deidara, earning a questioning look from the blonde to which he responded to by rolling his eyes and replacing Deidara's hand on his shoulder with his own. "Here, let me help you work that out." He said as he began to rub small circles around the tense shoulder muscles.

Deidara hissed at the slight discomfort before scooting away from the redhead, giving him a distasteful look. "No thanks, yeah. I don't need any help from _you_."

The demon rolled his eyes in annoyance before pulling the blonde back to him, sitting so that Deidara was between his legs so he could get better access to his back. He smirked at Deidara's scowl, snickering as the blonde grumbled something with the faintest of blushes tingeing his cheeks.

He gently brushed the long golden hair to one side as he placed his hands on the angel's shoulders, rubbing circles with the palms of his hands and squeezing the tight muscles to help loosen them. He felt Deidara relax as he let out a sigh of relief, leaning into his touch as he continued to work out the knots and make the blonde feel better. He didn't quite know why he was helping his enemy, but he couldn't be bothered to question it too much. The urge to help the blonde feel good was overwhelming and he'd do whatever he could to ease any pain he had. The only pain or discomfort he wanted Deidara to feel was any that he himself inflicted onto the angel, anything else made him upset and he didn't know why nor did he like it.

It irritated him that he had these feelings and urges around someone he was supposed to hate. Someone who was suppose to be his _enemy_. Someone he's been fighting for years. Someone who's pissed him off more times than he can count. Someone who makes him feel warm inside. Someone who's able to bring a sincere smile to his face. Someone he lo-

He stopped his train of thought, his eyes widening as he couldn't believe what he was just thinking. _No_. No way in hell he loved _Deidara_. He's a demon for fuck's sake! He wasn't suppose to love anything or anyone unless it involved torture! At least that's what he thought, but ever since he's been spending more and more time with Deidara, the less he believes that himself.

_'It's this planet.'_ He thought. _'It has to be! I can't _love_ the brat...'_ He trailed off, looking down at the back of the blonde's pale neck, his hands pausing in their motions as he lowered his lips to the soft flesh and placed a tender kiss to the exposed skin.

Deidara let out something of a surprised squeak almost as he glanced over his shoulder at the demon, a darker, more noticeable blush painted his cheeks as he gave the male a questioning look.

Sasori responded by pressing his lips to the blonde's, trailing his hands down the angel's back and around his waist as he pulled him closer to his chest. Deidara let out something of a breathy moan as he melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly kissed back.

_"Deidara..."_ Sasori breathed out between their kiss, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Deidara shivered, opening his mouth for the redhead as soon as he felt the other male drag his tongue over his lower lip. They pushed closer to each other, their tongues in a heated battle for dominance. Deidara put up a good fight before submitting to the demon's skillful tongue, another moan clawing at his throat as Sasori explored his warm orifice.

Sasori gently pushed back on Deidara's chest, guiding him down on the bed on his back, now hovering over him while not once breaking the kiss. He trailed his hands up and down the blonde's sides, Deidara's hands finding a home tangled in Sasori's messy red locks. The angel shivered under the redhead, arching his back into the older male's touches.

Once the need for oxygen kicked in, they reluctantly parted to fill their deprived lungs. Both males panted as they held each others' gaze, both lost in a haze of lust for the other. It wasn't long before their lips were reconnected as the room filled with the sound of lips feverishly smacking together. The kiss grew more fierce by the minute, hands roaming the others' body desperately as the desire for one another became suffocating.

Sasori parted from the blonde's kiss-swollen lips only to latch his lips onto the tender flesh of the blonde's neck. He kissed and nipped on the pale skin earning mewls of encouragement from the angel under him.

He stopped at the bite he'd made yesterday and gave it an affectionate kiss before placing his hot mouth over the wound and swirling his tongue around, sending the blonde into a frenzy of pleasure. He drank in every moan and whimper of pleasure the male under him was making, wanting to hear more.

Sasori tugged on the blonde's shirt, moving his lips up to brush against Deidara's ear. _"Off."_ He ordered in a husky whisper, to which the other male eagerly complied, sitting up slightly and allowing the redhead to strip him of the pesky clothing.

Sasori sat up slightly, his eyes roaming Deidara's naked torso hungerly. He licked his lips and lowered his head back to the blonde's neck. Sucking and nipping at the pale flesh, trailing his lips down the boy's chest leaving an assortment of red marks and saliva as he traveled to one of the angel's perk nubs. He gave the nipple a quick lick before taking the nub into his mouth and sucking lightly, relishing in the gasps and moans pouring from the sensitive male's mouth.

He rolled the nub between his teeth before sucking again, giving the abused nipple a soft kiss before lazily dragging his tongue across the blonde's chest to the other neglected one, giving it the same treatment. He looked up at Deidara's flushed face, a low growl clawing at the back of his throat as his pants began getting uncomfortably tight from the erotic sight.

Deidara arched his back into Sasori's touch, fisting the blood red hair and screwing his teary azure eyes shut as a loud, high pitched moan ripped through his throat. His body jerking before falling limp to the bed, covering in a thin layer of sweat and panting from his orgasm.

Sasori snickered, pulling away from the boy and removing his hands from his own hair as he gazed down at the panting blonde in amusement. "You came that quick, huh, brat? I must _really_ turn you on~" He teased, flashing the angel a seductive smirk.

Deidara glared halfheartedly at the redhead, averting his gaze and chewing on the inside of his cheek. Was he _pouting?_ Sasori raised a curious crimson brow before grinning at the adorable blonde. He leaned down and pecked the male's cheek, chuckling and brushing away some stray blonde hairs stuck to Deidara's face with sweat. Gazing into the slightly confused angel's baby blue eyes, rubbing his thumb over his flushed cheek affectionately before leaning down and whispering against the other's plump, slightly parted lips. _"Pulchritudinem tantus habes, Deidara..."_

Deidara's cheeks heated up and his heart skipped a beat as he gazed up at the demon's soft expression, leaning up and closing the gap between them as he pressed his lips to the redhead's. He wrapped his arms around the other male's neck, pulling him closer before parting as they panted to regain their lost breath.

Sasori pressed his forehead to Deidara's as their breathing evened out, their eyes glued to the others' as a calm silence fell over them. Their minds were buzzing as every alarm went off. Both knew this was a _terrible _idea, nor was it something they should be getting into. It was clear to both of them that whatever this was, _wasn't_ just lust. It was so much _more_.

Sasori's plans were to bring the blonde back here and have his way with him, cause him to lose his wings and celebrate while the fallen angel wallowed in misery. But now, that idea didn't sit well with him at all. Sure he still wanted Deidara, but he didn't want to hurt him like _that_; not anymore.

Deidara knew the redhead was up to something the moment he looked into those deceitful crimson eyes this morning, but now, he wasn't sure. Those same cold, alluring eyes were now soft, _almost_ honest. His head was a jumbled mess and he didn't even know right from wrong anymore, and honestly, he couldn't care less. He didn't care if what they were doing was wrong or right, he just didn't want it to end. His mind was saying; '_No, this is fucking **wrong**!'_ while his heart and the rest of his body was telling him; _'Yes! This is so fucking **right**!'_. As he continued to gaze into Sasori's warm ruby eyes, that voice inside his head telling him that this was wrong began to fade away.

He was confused, about everything. It felt good to be with Sasori, but everything about this screamed **_wrong_**. But he couldn't help the feelings Sasori gave him; the way his stomach would do flips when he so much as talked to Sasori. The way his heart would speed up whenever he was around. The way that stupid blush would creep up onto his cheeks when the redhead made a stupid comment or perverted gesture.

It was laughable how he'd went from hating the demon's guts not even a month ago to loving him now.

Deidara froze. What did he just think? _Love?_ He didn't _love_ Sasori...did he? Just then, something clicked in his brain, everything fitting together like puzzle pieces. The feelings, the changes, everything pointed to one thing...

Sasori frowned as he wiped away a stray tear as it fell from Deidara's eye. "What's wrong, Deidara?" He asked softly, searching in the other male's beautiful azure eyes for something that signaled what was wrong with him. Had he done something wrong?

Deidara's face broke out in a grin and he let out a rather loud laugh, cutting through the silence and startling the redhead above him, causing him to cringe at the sudden loud noise. He calmed his laughter and smiled almost bitterly up at the demon, more tears slipping from his eyes as he stared into Sasori's wide crimson ones. "I've finally figured out what's been wrong with me lately, un."

Sasori quirked a brow in confusion and interest, silently asking the blonde to continue. He shook his head slowly and cupped Sasori's cheek, chewing on his lower lip and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and whispered. _"I think I'm in love with you, Sasori..."_

* * *

**I hate to cut it off there, but I had to! Confession time! They both realize that what they have is something MORE. Will Sasori accept Deidara's love and return his feelings? Or will he be a jerk and break his heart? I wonder if Deidara will end up keeping or losing his wings...**

**For those of you wondering; '****_Pulchritudinem tantus habes' _ literally means _'You have so much beauty'_ but could also be translated/interpreted as _'You are so beautiful' _in Latin. I thought it would be sweeter if Sasori said it in Latin rather than in English. X3**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies! I would've had this out sooner but I've been sick. I've been laying in bed for the past two days doing absolutely nothing because I've been so drained and unmotivated to do anything else. I'm still not 100% better, so please forgive any errors or anything you notice, I'm still brain dead.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Sasori stared down at the blonde with wide eyes, his mouth slightly a gap as he didn't believe what he'd just heard. What? Did Deidara just confess that he _loved_ him?! This can't be, he must've heard wrong. There's no way in hell the brat actually felt that way towards him! Right?

He searched those honest baby blues for some hint that he was lying. Something, _anything_ that would cause him to doubt the words the blonde had just uttered. He found none. _Nothing_. And that's what terrified, disturbed, disgusted, and warmed his non-existent heart all at once.

_Get a fucking grip, Sasori! You're on a mission. If you fail this this time, the consequences will be diar._ He reminded himself, shaking off all feelings he had for the man under him. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ allow his feelings for the blonde to ruin his chances at succeeding his mission yet again.

Sasori cupped the angel's cheek, the corner of his lips threatening to curl into a smile at feeling the blonde nuzzle his hand. He gazed down at Deidara's beautiful, teary azure eyes softly, wiping away some stray tears with his thumb. "Do you mean that, Deidara?" He asked in a whisper, his velvety voice breaking the silence that fell upon them once more.

Deidara nodded ever so slightly, averting his eyes as his cheeks heated up even more than they already were. "Y-yeah. I do." He said in a quiet, raspy voice; chewing on his bottom lip and chancing a glance back at the redhead.

Sasori felt an overwhelming giddy feeling wash over him at hearing the angel say that, fighting the sudden wave of foreign emotions threatening to spill all at once. _Focus! _He stared down at Deidara, leaning down and brushing their lips together as he lowered his voice to a husky whisper. _"Prove it to me, Deidara."_

Said angel shivered at the words, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around the demon above him. His hands slipping from the older male's neck and moving down to the hem of his shirt, tugging slightly and earning a throaty growl from the redhead.

Sasori broke the kiss and slipped the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side before connecting his lips with the blonde's once more. His hands traveled the smaller male's body, finding a home on his ass and giving the cheeks a firm squeeze, earning a mixture of a squeak and moan from the sensitive blonde.

_"Danna..."_ Deidara breathed out between kisses, a low possessive growl from the demon getting lost in the other male's mouth. Another rather rough grope to the blonde's ass coupled with Sasori grinding their hips together caused a blissful moan to erupt from Deidara as he mirrored the redhead's actions, grinding into him to cause more sweet friction between the two growing erections.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss only to latch his lips onto the blonde's neck, licking and sucking on the other's sensitive neck earning mewls and pleasurable grunts from the angel. Deidara panted, feeling his soiled boxers clinging to his erection trapped in his painfully tight pants causing him to whimper in discomfort.

Sasori heard the whimper and slowly trailed his hands to the front of Deidara's jeans, undoing them and tugging the zipper down. The blonde lifted his hips off from the bed just enough for the demon to swiftly yank the pesky clothing off all at once leaving Deidara exposed and the most vulnerable he'd ever been in front of anyone.

The redhead leaned back to get a good look at the blonde's naked body, admiring every inch of pale skin, every contour his muscles made as he shifted awkwardly under Sasori's gaze. He was a beautiful sight, every last inch of him. His crimson eyes flicked back to the blonde's face seeing a mix of embarrassment and impatience settling on his flushed face.

He leaned down and gave an affectionate kiss to Deidara's forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. Giving him a soft smile as he held three fingers to the blonde's mouth earning a confused look from the blushing angel. Sasori rolled his eyes halfheartedly and chuckled in amusement at the boy's innocence. "Suck." He commanded, sliding his fingers into Deidara's mouth once he hesitantly opened up for him, his blush darkening as he realized what they were going to be used for.

Deidara did as Sasori said, sucking on the digits and wrapping his tongue around them to coat them as evenly as possible in saliva. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in concentration.

Sasori licked his lips in anticipation as he gazed down at the erotic sight. A low grunt tumbled from the back of his throat as his pants got noticeably tighter. He removed his slick fingers from the blonde's warm orifice, giving his plump lips a quick kiss before trailing his digits at the male's entrance.

He circled Deidara's puckered hole teasingly before sliding his middle finger inside the blonde's heat. Deidara gave a grunt of discomfort at the finger, wiggling a bit at the foreign feeling. Sasori chewed on his lower lip as he slid in finger in and out of the virgin hole, moving his finger around a little for the other to get use to. _Damn_ _he's tight. How the hell am I suppose to fit?!_ He wondered to himself, glancing down at the bulge in his pants and sighing before adding a second finger into the tight heat.

Deidara let out a yelp at the second finger. "Relax, Dei." Sasori cooed, kissing the blonde's cheeks before capturing his lips in a soft kiss to help distract him from the discomfort and slight pain. It worked for the most part, letting out a quiet sigh through his nose, he began to kiss back. Trying to focus on the kiss rather than what was going on to his ass.

Sasori nibbled on the blonde's lower lip begging for entrance to which he was eagerly given. He slyly slipped his tongue into the angel's mouth, massaging the other male's tongue with his own as he scissored his fingers inside the blonde to stretch him.

Once he felt Deidara was ready, he added the third and final finger into the blonde only hearing a slight muffled whimper but no further complaints. He wiggled his fingers around inside Deidara, thrusting in and out of him slowly and curling his fingers. He furrowed his brows as he angled his fingers, searching for that special spot to make this whole experience more enjoyable for the blonde.

"Ah!_ Danna~_" There it is. Sasori smirked victoriously to himself as he aimed for that spot again, podding his fingers into that spot repeatedly as a stream of pleasurable moans and grunts came from the male under him.

Deidara's hips began moving on their own, thrusting down on the redhead's fingers as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He felt the familiar coil in his lower stomach as Sasori's fingers continued jabbing at his prostate. Sasori seemed to notice the blonde's nearing orgasm and quickly removed his fingers from his heat, earning a disappointed and frustrated groan from the younger male.

Sasori smiled down at Deidara's weak glare at his denied climax, leaning down and pecking the blonde's lips. "Don't worry, Dei-chan. I've got something _much_ _better~"_ He smirked at the blonde's darkening blush as he sat up and began undoing his pants. Deidara's eyes wandered down the demon's toned body, almost drooling at how overly sexy the redhead was and wondering why he hadn't noticed just how damn _hot_ he was until now.

His eyes snapped back up to meet Sasori's when he heard the redhead chuckle. Sasori's smirk grew into a mischievous grin, his eyes growing a playful glint in them as he paused in his movements. "Let's play a little game~" He purred, moving off of the confused horny blonde and standing at the foot of the bed. "If you can manage to keep those wandering eyes of yours on mine, I'll give you a reward. If not," His grin turned sadistic, dropping his voice to a husky whisper._ "I get to_ _blindfold you and fuck you as hard and fast as I want~"_

Deidara shivered at the redhead's words, chewing on his lower lip and nodding in agreement at the redhead's challenge. Sasori smirked slyly and returned to undoing his pants. His hips swayed ever so slightly, tempting the blonde to take a peek. Deidara bit his lip hard as he willed himself not to break the redhead's gaze, the sound of Sasori unzipping his pants sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

He groaned as he heard the redhead's pants fall to the floor in a heap at his ankles. His eyes began wandering down the demon's body, stopping at his toned abs and returning to the smirking crimson eyes. He choked back a moan at the alluring gaze of the redhead as a soft sound of his boxers falling to the floor entered his ears in the nearly silent hotel room. He couldn't fight the urge any longer and glanced down at Sasori's erection, his eyes widening and his mouth a gap as he admired the size of the redhead. _How the fuck is that suppose to fit inside me?!_ He wondered, closing his mouth and looking back up at Sasori's eyes, a smug smirk playing on the demon's lips.

He cursed his curious eyes as the older male crawled on top of him, hovering over him and lowering his head to the other's ear before whispering._ "You lose~"_ He gave a slow lick to the blonde's ear before nibbling lightly, relishing in the soft moan from the other male. Pulling back from Deidara, he reached over to the side of the bed, feeling around under the bed for a moment before smirking smugly as he found what he was looking for. He held up a black tie and grinned wickedly at the angel who eyed the cloth wearily.

Sasori secured the makeshift blindfold around the blonde's eyes, kissing his forehead before capturing his lips in a more lustful kiss. Deidara immediately returned the kiss, opening his mouth willingly to the redhead's introducing tongue. Moaning as their tongues engaged in a small fight for dominance before finally submitting to Sasori once again.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hips and positioned himself at the puckered entrance. "Ready?" He mumbled against the other's lips receiving an eager nod as he was pulled back into a passionate kiss. He grunted into the other's mouth as he began to push inside the blonde. Deidara pulled away from the kiss and inhaled sharply, clutching at the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white as he began to pant.

Sasori hissed at the extremely tight walls clamping down around his hardened cock. "Relax, brat." He ordered, coming out as a mixture of a growl and a moan, stopping in his movements until Deidara relaxed.

Deidara took a deep breath and did as the redhead said, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and relaxing his muscles. Giving a slight nod as a signal to continue. Sasori sighed and pecked the blonde's lips, inching his way into the tight heat until he was fully seethed.

It took every ounce of willpower Sasori had not to pound into the blonde and potentially break him. He could've fucked him into the mattress as hard as he wanted like he said he was going to do. He could've skipped preparation and just took him then and there. He could've had his way with him as soon as they got to the hotel, be he didn't. He wanted Deidara's first time to be a pleasurable one, though he didn't quite know why he felt this way.

He shouldn't even care if Deidara enjoys this or not, this is all just apart of his mission. Nothing more, nothing less...right? _No_. He knew that was a load of bullshit. No matter how many times he tries to swallow the thought that he hates the brat, his body always ends up rejecting the idea. He cares for Deidara, more than he'd like to. Hell, he fucking _loves_ him and he knows it no matter how many times he tries to deny it.

Sasori gazed down at Deidara's flushed face twisted in a mixture of discomfort and pain, his lips slightly parted and his chest rising and falling unevenly as he tried to relax and adjust to Sasori's size. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat and his nails digging into the redhead's shoulders. His long blonde hair splayed out around him like a golden halo making him look more like the perfect angel he was.

He almost felt bad for this whole thing. He knew Deidara was going to be scolded and banished to earth as a fallen angel. And oh how horrid earth was. He would have to live as a human for the rest of his life, however long that may be. Once banished to earth, your age changed. Right now, Sasori was about 482 and Deidara was around 347 years old. It may seem like a long time on earth, but in Heaven and Hell, it was hardly any time at all.

Once banished to earth, not only would his age change, but his body and emotions as well. He would be as emotional and vulnerable as a human. The thought disgusted him. Such a beautiful and perfect creature such as Deidara didn't deserve to be on the same level as a lowly _human_. He was far above them, even if he were to become one.

The one thing Sasori wasn't sure of, was memories. He didn't know if every memory of their past life as an angel or demon would remain with them or if a portion or all of them would disappear along with their other worldly powers. The thought of Deidara losing his memories, of him, of _this_, terrified him. He didn't want to lose Deidara now that he had him, but he couldn't fail another mission or his superior would have his head.

This was just another condition, another reason why they shouldn't have gotten so close to one another. It's taboo for an angel and demon to have any relations. For them to be together, especially like this, it was disgusting, unspeakable, disgraceful, **_wrong_**.

None of this should've gotten this far. He shouldn't be having all of these feelings for the one he's suppose to hate. Since when did his passionate hatred and lust for the blonde blossom into an undying love and affection? Why hadn't he noticed when it was happening? Something like this didn't happen overnight, but then why did it take so long for him to notice himself?

"_Nngh_...Dann-_ahh~_ M-move, yeah!"

Sasori was pulled out of his thoughts by Deidara's mewling and slight rock of his hips. He smirked down at the needy blonde. "As you wish~" He said, getting a firm hold on the angel's hips and pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, reburring himself in the tight heat and earning himself a high pitched moan of pain from the blonde.

He loosened his grip on the potentially bruised hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in a little more gently. Deidara was glaring at Sasori under the makeshift blindfold before giving it up and taking a shaky breath. He moved his hands down the demon's back and pulled him closer, smirking as he raked his fingernails up his back and over his shoulders leaving ten red trails in their wake.

Sasori hissed at the stinging in his back, narrowing his eyes at the blonde's smirk before growing a smirk of his own. He gave a harsh, quick thrust straight into where he thought Deidara's prostate was, grinning as the blonde gave a loud moan signaling he aimed correctly.

Deidara's body arched off the bed and another loud blissful moan ripped through his throat as Sasori gave another hard thrust into his sweet spot, his already hypersensitive nerves were heightened even more so thanks to his loss of vision due to the blindfold.

He panted roughly and rocked his hips needily against Sasori's cock, groaning in both frustration and pleasure as Sasori continued his slow, torturous thrusts. "St...stop being such- _ahh~!_ An asshole, yeah!" He managed between pants, glaring at the redhead through the makeshift blindfold again.

Sasori grinned sadistically down at the blonde, tilting his head and giving another slow hard thrust to his prostate. "What," thrust, "ever," thrust, "do you" thrust, "mean?" He pulled back, his grin growing as he gave a particularly hard thrust straight into the abused bundle of nerves. "_Brat~_"

Deidara latched his teeth onto his lower lip, refusing to satisfy Sasori with his moans if he was going to be such an asshole. He turned his head defiantly in a pout, thrusting his hips down roughly on the redhead's cock, choking down a moan.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the silent blonde, letting out a low growl and tightening his grip on the bruised hips. He pulled almost all the way out again before slamming back into Deidara's prostate, repeating the action at an inhuman speed.

Deidara gasped loudly, unable to restrain his moans of pleasure any longer. Sasori lowered his head to the blonde's ear, giving a low grunt as he continued his quick harsh thrusts. _"Don't you fucking keep those moans from me, brat. I want to hear you scream my name."_ He whispered huskily before attacking Deidara's neck, nipping and sucking, covering the pale flesh in even more red love bites and saliva. Moving to the marking he'd made a while ago, he gave it a harsh suck, swirling his tongue around and sending the blonde into a frenzy of pleasure.

"A-ah! Y-yes, _fuck~!_ D...Da-_ahh!_ I,_ hhha~_ Mm..._ohh~!_" Deidara threw his head back and panted harshly, unable to form coherent sentences any longer as everything came out in staggered moans and gasps of pure ecstasy.

Sasori smirked against the blonde's damp skin, drinking in all of the his delicious moans and sounds of pleasure as he continued thrusting mercilessly into Deidara's tight heat, a low moan of his own clawing at the back of his throat as he felt his end nearing. He was pleasantly surprised that the blonde had been able to last this long, he was sure he'd have cum eighty times by now.

He reached down between their sweaty bodies and wrapped his slender fingers around the blonde's neglected cock slick with pre-cum, pumping him quickly with his thrusts. Deidara's moans increased in volume, his panting becoming more labored as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"I-I, _ohh fuck!_ Ah...Dan- _nngh~!_ c-cum- _DANNA~!"_ He managed out, screaming Sasori's name in total ecstasy as he came hard, sticky white hot ribbons dirting Deidara's chest and stomach along with Sasori's hand.

Sasori groaned as Deidara's already tight walls clamped down around him, he continued thrusting into the spent blonde a few more times before reaching his own climax. _"Deidara..."_ He whispered through clenched teeth as he released inside the angel. He panted, giving a few more lazy thrusts to milk out every last ounce of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm.

The both lay there struggling to regain their lost breath, the silent room filling with the sound of heavy breathing. After another moment, Sasori gathered the energy and pulled out of the blonde, a trickle of blood and cum following and dribbling down the blonde's cheeks. He flopped down beside Deidara on the hotel bed, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

Deidara lay there feeling a great wave of shame wash over him as his mind finally caught up to him, what just happened finally registering in his head. He turned on his side, his back facing Sasori as he curled up in a ball, hugging his knees and screwing his eyes shut. He regretted it. He regretted everything having happened today. Everything that ever happened with Sasori. This should've never escalated to this. What kind of angel is he? Fucking a demon, no, _making love_ to a demon. He _loved_ Sasori. He didn't deserve to be an angel, but he didn't have to worry about that for much longer. Jashin's going to be furious with him. He'll be banished to this damned planet for the rest of his miserable life. Living out every day as a _filthy human_.

What the fuck is wrong with him? Why did this have to happen? Why did he ever have to meet Sasori in the first place? All it's ever brought him was pain and suffering. He'd just given his virginity to a demon and this was probably nothing more than another fuck to him.

He felt sick. He felt dirty. He felt violated. Shameful. Cheated. _Damned_. He just wished he could take everything back. He wished he'd never met Sasori in the first place. If he had, at least never to have fallen in love with the demon. The whole thing disgusted him. The position they were in, the feelings they felt, the deeds they had done, _everything_.

"Are you okay, brat?" He heard Sasori ask from behind him, his stomach churning at the sound of the redhead's voice slicing through the silence that had settled over them like a thick blanket.

As if he cares anyways. Sasori's a demon and doesn't give two shits about him. He's probably overjoyed about finally fucking him. Probably ecstatic about what's going to happen next, knowing that he's going to lose his wings. Bastard probably planned the whole thing-

His eyes widened in realization. _"I've been assigned a new mission... To end your life as you know it."_ The redhead's voice echoed in his head. This was all apart of his mission. None of this meant anything to Sasori, he really was just another fuck to him.

"Brat? Are you crying?" Sasori asked, concern in his eyes as he gazed at the blonde's shaking form. He didn't need to see Deidara's face to tell that something was wrong. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Deidara tensed at the hand, clenching his teeth and ripping the makeshift blindfold from his eyes. Gripping it tightly in his hand as he sat up quickly to face the redhead, he winced at the sharp pain shooting up his lower back from his ass. Sasori gave a concerned look, opening his mouth to say something only to be cut off by a harsh slap to his cheek.

The loud crack of the slap echoed through the small hotel room, Deidara's cheeks were flushed for an entirely different reason now as he glared sharply at the redhead. Ignoring the stinging in his hand from the slap and the shocked face of Sasori as he held his probably throbbing cheek, he balled up his fists and tried his best to hold back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Sasori stared wide eyed at the furious angel, his burning cheek the least of his worries as teary baby blue eyes bore into his own confused ruby ones. "Deidara..." He whispered, his gaze softening as a single tear slipped from the blonde's eyes and rolled down his flushed cheek.

He reached out to wipe the tear away only to have Deidara scoot back away from him. His eyes widening as the blonde fell off the bed on his ass, letting out a cry of pain. Sasori crawled over to where Deidara fell from the bed, watching as he hurriedly stood up and backed into the opposite wall. More tears fell from Deidara's eyes as he continued to glare at Sasori, trying hard to ignore the sharp pain in his ass as he held his harsh look. _"Don't fucking touch me, un."_ He hissed through clenched teeth.

Sasori's eyes widened at the harsh tone. "Deidara, I-"

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted, screwing his eyes shut and turning his head away from the demon. "J-just leave me alone!"

Sasori chewed his lower lip and gazed sadly at the blonde. What happened? Why is he crying? What did he do wrong? Why does his chest _hurt_ so badly watching him like this?

Deidara tried, and failed, to calm his ragged breathing, pressing himself closely to the wall. "Y-you bastard..." He turned his head back to Sasori, opening his eyes and ignoring the fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as he glared at the redhead. "This was all just apart of your plan to get rid of me so I wouldn't interfere with your missions anymore. Well, you got your wish, un! Now I'm going to lose my wings and you don't even _care_! You don't fucking care-" His voice cracked, threatening to break if he spoke anymore.

Sasori stared at Deidara, his mouth a gap as he didn't know how to respond. He was right. This was all apart of his plan. It has been since the beginning. He never meant for it to be anymore than just sex, but he couldn't deny that it was. It was _more_. He _loved_ Deidara. He _did_ care.

"You're right."

Deidara's eyes widened as he stared at the redhead. "W-what?"

Sasori wiped his face of all emotion, his voice as cold as his eyes as he spoke to the blonde. "You're right." He repeated with a slight shrug. "I don't care. This was all just a plan for me to get you to lose your wings so you wouldn't be a bother in any more of my missions. You're such a thorn in my side, you know that?" He smirked cruelly at Deidara, fighting the urge to reach out and hold the poor boy in his arms and tell him that he loved him and that everything was going to be alright. Ignoring the pain in his chest and the voice screaming at him to tell Deidara the truth. He couldn't. It was better this way, or so he told himself.

Deidara stared at Sasori, his face twisting into one of pain and rage as he gathered his discarded clothes from the floor and quickly redressing himself. He wanted to tell the redhead off but didn't trust his own voice. Instead, he gave the demon one last sharp glare before marching to the door and slamming it shut as he left.

Sasori watched Deidara leave, letting out a shaky sigh when he was finally alone. He buried his face in his hands and chewed on his bottom lip until it bled. It was better this way. There's no way this would've worked nor would it have ended on a good note no matter how this scene played out. At least that's what he told himself. But it had to be, there was no changing it now. What's done is done and that's all it's going to be. He just couldn't help but to hope that everything worked out for Deidara in his new life as a fallen angel.

* * *

**Betcha didn't see that coming, huh? X3 I'm awful for leaving it off here, I know. But if I didn't leave it off in places like this, you all wouldn't be as ****excited to read what happens next, would you? ;D**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello lovelies! Happy Valentine's day to you all~! :D I hope you all get lots of chocolate hearts and big stuffed bears and all that jazz! I don't have any of that stuff to give you, so I'll just give you some update and new fics instead~! X3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Deidara ran through the darkening streets as the sun began to set to his back. He ignored the stinging of the cold wind on his damp face, wiping away more fresh tears from the seemingly endless stream down his flushed cheeks.

This was stupid. A big fucking mistake that should've _never_ happened. Damn Sasori. Damn him straight back to hell to burn for all eternity! He never wanted to see that bastard ever again. But he knew he wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer.

He began to slow down as he left the town, turning onto the dirt road that led to Hidan's cabin. Letting out a pained hiss as he just noticed the sharp pain shooting up his spine from his ass. As he came to a stop, panting and taking in his surroundings and the condition he was in. His ass and lower back felt like they were on fire, the feeling of the demon's warm cum mixed with some of his own blood running down his thigh and ruining his already soiled boxers as it caused the thin fabric to cling uncomfortably to his legs when he was running.

His long blonde hair was a tangled mess and his shirt was also stuck to his skin from his own cum and a layer of sweat long dried from the cool air causing an overall uncomfortable, dirty feeling on the male's skin. He _desperately_ needed a shower. He wanted to wash away any evidence of what had happened today, wash away the feeling of Sasori left on his skin.

He paused, his mind drifting off to the redhead. _Sasori_. Damn him. He felt fresh tears forming in his eyes as an overwhelming pain enveloped his entire being. His heart ached, it felt as if it was shattered in his chest and the pieces were shards stabbing his nerves and causing a sharp pain to course throughout his whole body. He was going to be sick. His stomach was so upset and his body ached inside and out, the feeling was unbearable.

Is this what heartbreak feels like? Tsk. Damn human emotions. He isn't even a fallen angel yet and already he's begun to act and feel like a filthy human. How _disgusting_. How did he come to be like this? Reduced to this sobbing mess of the angel he use to be. He gave his virginity and love to a demon for fuck's sake! How insane could someone possibly be to think that this was going to lead to anything better than what he's feeling right now?! He's _stupid_. Stupid for thinking that Sasori actually had a heart. That a demon could actually feel love or compassion for another being.

It's pathetic. _He's_ pathetic. Deidara snorted bitterly, looking up at the sky, stopping to admire the swirls of blue, purple and pink as the stars began to show themselves. He closed his eyes and willed the tears to stop falling, taking a shaky breath and trying to regain some composure and calm himself.

It worked a little. He was finally able to get his ragged breathing under control somewhat now. He didn't even think about what was sure to happen at any moment now. Jashin was probably on his way now to take his wings away and banish him to this damned planet for the rest of his miserable life.

None of that mattered to him. He didn't care; didn't care about anything. Except for Sasori. The demon was the only thing on his mind and he **_hated_ **it. He hated _him_. But he still _fucking l__oved_ _him_. He loved him so much it _hurt_ and he cursed himself for ever having the chance to develope such feelings for someone he loathed so intensely less than a month ago.

Angels and demons were never meant to be anything more than enemies. Not even friends, and surely not lovers. Demons were seductive hellraising douchebags and angels were honest moralist prudes. Clashing polar opposites, neither having the desire to mix with the other unless to inflict pain to each other. They _knew_ this, so why did it get so far and come to _this_? This was just one big sick _joke_ for Sasori and Deidara was the punchline. How he came to love the bastard, he'd never know.

"Deidara."

Said angel's eyes slowly opened as he heard his name being uttered in a disappointed voice. He didn't even have to turn around to know who was speaking to him. "I know, Jashin-sama. I fucked up, yeah!"

Jashin gazed at Deidara disapprovingly with stern, harsh eyes. Teary baby blue eyes finally meeting his own, his gaze softened ever so slightly, but not enough for the blonde to notice. "You know what is to come next because of your actions, Deidara."

Deidara gave a solemn nod, not bothering to plea to his god to have mercy on him. There was no point in defending himself, he knew he was trash and gave every honest angel a bad name. He knelt down in front of Jashin and bowed his head in shame, allowing his wings to be released, his halo reappearing as well. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was to come.

Jashin gave a small sigh as he moved to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm very disappointed in you, Deidara. You were my top angel." Deidara screwed his eyes shut and latched his teeth onto his lower lip. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." He felt the god's hand grab both of his wings at once, getting a firm hold. "Do not worry, Deidara. Hidan has taken it upon himself to look after you while you are here. You will not remember anything of your life as an angel, though you will have your scars.

Your name will be Deidara Iwa. You are a 19 year old man with a passion for the arts. You grew up in a small town called Iwagakure and you had a wonderful child life." He tightened his grip painfully on the delicate wings. "Your memories will be locked in your mind. There is but one who can reawaken those memories and I know you know who that is." Deidara gave a quick nod, ignoring the tears as they began to slip from behind his closed eyes. Jashin gave a soft sigh, looking at the blonde with an almost apologetic look as he yanked his wrist back, ripping the wings from the ex-angel's back.

Deidara gave an ear shattering cry of utter agony as he crumpled to the floor, his body shaking violently as the pain racked through every nerve. Two large gashes oozing crimson liquid remained on his back to forever remain as a reminder of his past life as an angel. His halo faded away before disappearing completely, never to return.

Jashin held the fallen angel's wings carefully in his hand, gazing almost sadly down at the suffering man, his cries cutting through the calm, cool evening air. He placed his free hand over the blonde's back, healing the lacerations to some extent and soothing the pain only a little. He moved his hand to the still apparent bite marks caused by the demon, healing them as well as the ache in his bum and any other wounds the blonde may have had. Deidara continued to tremble and cry out in anguish, his vision going blurry as the intense pain took over his body despite the healing being done to him.

"Sleep, Deidara. I will continue to watch over you from Heaven." Jashin cooed, placing his hand over the blonde's eyes and closing them. A faint blue glow surrounded his hand as Deidara's body stopped trembling, his cries dying down to small quiet whimpers before silencing completely as his body fell limp on the dirt ground.

"So that's it then? Is it fucking over?" Hidan asked, emerging from the woods he was hiding in as he watched the scene with magenta eyes full of pity for the poor blonde.

Jashin gave a curt nod, gazing down at the blonde's tear stained face. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

Hidan shrugged, giving a ghost of a smile as he approached the blonde, kneeling down beside him and petting his head softly. "I know. But I wanted to."

The god nodded ever so slightly, sighing softly before giving his follower a firm look. "I trust you to keep him safe then, HIdan."

Said albino bowed, straightening up and gazing down at the unconscious fallen angel. "I will, Jashin-sama."

Jashin gave one final nod before disappearing. Hidan sighed heavily, chewing on his inner cheek and kneeling down beside Deidara once more. He ran his fingers lightly over the new scars on the blonde's back, pulling away when the man jerked subconsciously under his touch.

He furrowed his brows before glaring darkly at the scars on his neck caused by that damned demon's teeth. "Fucking prick." Deidara didn't deserve any of this. He was only doing his job and protecting the albino in his time of weakness. Then that bastard came in and messed with the blonde's head and now look at him. He's a fucking broken mess.

Hidan grunted, cursing Sasori under his breath as he scooped up the unconscious Deidara carefully, carrying his light form bridal style as he made the trek back to his cabin. He glanced down at the blonde in his arms, kissing his forehead softly. "Thanks for everything, blondie. Time for me to to return the favour." He whispered before glaring up at the dark starry sky. "I hope you're fucking happy, you Jashin-damned prick." He growled, continuing his walk back to his cabin.

He didn't know how the blonde was going to react once he woke up, but he just hoped that he wasn't in pain. He's had his fair share and didn't deserve anymore. If he was being forced to live on earth for the rest of his life, it mine as well be as enjoyable as possible. He'll be damned if he was going to let Sasori re-enter Deidara's life and cause him hell. He didn't need those memories. He didn't need anymore pain or bullshit. He didn't need _Sasori_. After everything Deidara's done for him, keeping him safe was the least he could do for him and that also meant keeping Sasori away from him.

* * *

**Poor Deidara, but how nice of Hidan to take him under his wing like that. :3 I know this chapter was pretty short, but we're coming to an end soon! Can you believe it? I can't. I haven't typed it all out just yet, but it should be soon...unless I decide to change it up and extend it a bit. XD**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for disappearing for a little while. I've been so busy lately on top of getting over a sickness that won't go away, but I'm really hoping I can get this thing finished before the month is over! ****Listening to "Yours again" by Red has inspired me to write more of this~ ...and another fic, but I'll post that later. X3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Baby blue eyes fluttered open, a hiss passing his dry lips as a throbbing pain flowed throughout his exhausted body. He blinked a few times, sitting up slowly so as to try not to hurt himself more than he already was. Where was he? And why was he in so much pain?

Deidara glanced around the familiar room, recognizing it as Hidan's bedroom in his cabin. Well that answers where he was, but he still didn't know why he felt as though he'd been hit by a fucking train.

He furrowed his brows in thought as to why he might be experiencing so much pain. He didn't remember falling or getting hurt at all. The last thing he remembers was...walking. Walking through the streets last night. Wait...he wasn't walking; he was _running!_ But why was he running? What was he running to or from? Or maybe he was running _away_ from something or someone... Everything else was pretty much just a big blur.

He couldn't remember why he was running nor where or what he was running to or from. Man his head hurt like a _bitch_. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, trying not to think about it too much to save himself from a greater headache.

Clearing his throat, he opened his eyes and tried his voice. "H-Hida-chan..." Though it was raspy and quiet, he was sure the albino heard him.

Seconds later, said Jashinist was at the door, glancing curiously into the bedroom. "You finally awake, blondie?" He asked, walking over to the blonde and sitting down at the foot of his bed.

Deidara gave a weak nod, gazing curiously into the other male's magenta orbs. "What _happened_ last night, un?"

Hidan paused for a moment before sucking his teeth and putting on a big grin, rolling his eyes playfully as he spoke. "You were goin' out to the store for some shit and ended up trippin' over some damn garbage can and bumping your head on a bench. Knocked you out cold. 'S probably why you don't remember anything." He lied, shoving the blonde lightly, careful not to hurt him. "I had to go out searchin' for your dumbass when you didn't come home. You had me worried sick, blondie!" He laughed, hoping the blonde would buy it.

And he did. Deidara nodded slowly, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly at the albino. "Oopsies... Sorry, un." He chuckled lightly before sighing, placing both of his hands in his lap and staring blankly at them.

Hidan frowned softly at his friend, racking his brain for something that would make him feel better. Jashin told him his relationship with Deidara while he was still asleep. He told him that they had been best friends ever since Deidara moved into town. He took the blonde in when he had no where else to go.

He also told him all about Deidara's 'past' and the things the two had gone through together. Jashin had informed Hidan how crucial it was to keep Sasori away from Deidara. If his memories were to return, he would either be miserable because he now has to live with the pain the redhead had caused him or, what's worse _and more likely to happen_, he would go insane. The information clashing with the false memories of the blonde's life would cause him to break down and mentally destroy himself. He wouldn't be able to handle it, and with good reason. How would you feel if you found out your whole life was a _lie_ and you were actually a fallen angel and you had your heart broken by a red headed demon you were still madly in love with even though you were suppose to _hate_ him? Not to mention all of the emotional pain that came along with loving said demon on top of finding out about the past life.

It would be enough to land _anyone_ in the mental hospital. Or even end their own life from all of the internal turmoil.

Hidan swore he wouldn't let that happen to Deidara. Not only did he owe the blonde his life, but he'd grown rather fond of the fallen angel. The time they've spent together has actually been quite enjoyable. He's blocked himself off from the rest of the world once his lover died and hasn't really grown close to anyone since then, but with Deidara, he feels like he has a bond with him. _A true friendship_.

It felt nice, he liked Deidara and with his connection with Kakuzu, he knows his lover does too. Which is why he was both enraged and perturbed by the whole thing. Pissed off and _furious_ at Sasori for putting Deidara through his own personal _hell_ and breaking his heart. Upset because Deidara lost the one thing he loved and knew; his life as he knew it. He wasn't born an angel, but rather he was reborn into one. He didn't remember nor care to know about his life before becoming an angel, but he enjoyed being a holy creature and all that came with it.

Now he didn't have that and it was all that _damned redhead's fault_. Just the thought of the bastard made his blood boil. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, by a soft sigh from the blonde beside him. Hidan looked up and saw the rather gloomy look on the ex-angel's face, thinking for a moment before putting on a grin and poking his forehead lightly. "Oi, blondie. You wanna go get somethin' to eat? You've been out for a while and haven't eaten nothin'."

Deidara raised his gaze to meet the albino's. Now that he thought about it, he was famished. And maybe some fresh air and a full stomach would lighten his mood. He gave a small smile and nodded. "Sure, yeah."

_-One week later-_

Sasori stared down at the dull town from atop a rather tall building. He stood on the roof, gazing down at the people and buildings littering the streets with dull, cold crimson eyes. His messy red hair ruffled in the cool breeze along with his leather jacket he was wearing, paying no mind to the dropping temperature as dark clouds drifted over the afternoon sun.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unable to wipe his memory of a certain blonde. His mind was clouded of images of said male, his face, his body, his voice, his _everything_ invaded his thoughts. His whole being was becoming more obsessed with the thoughts of his rival. _Rival_. That's all he was to the demon. Right?

Of course not. He was stupid to think that ridiculous thought would stick. No; Deidara was _so much more_ to him than that. He always had been, even if it was just a little extra lust and interest in said blonde.

He'd come to terms that he _loves_ Deidara. But he blew it. He managed to fuck everything up and it hurt knowing that the blonde would have to suffer for what he did to him. How could he possibly think that this was the _better_ option? Sure he would've become a fallen angel anyways, but maybe, _just maybe_, they could've still been together.

But no. They were simply rivals once more. If even that. Hell, Deidara could've lost _all_ memories of him and his previous life as an angel. That left them as being strangers to one another. Nothing more, nothing less.

The thought left the redhead feeling empty and shattered inside. He hated the thought that Deidara wouldn't remember him or his love for him. But he knew it was better for the blonde this way. He was a demon after all, he would've ended up hurting the boy one way or another.

But _God damnit_ it hurts so bad. It hurts not being able to see his love ever again. Never to feel his touches or hear his voice. He'd give anything to have the blonde touch him with gentle hands, leaving soft caresses on his skin with those delicate hands he loved so much. To have him whisper his name and tell him he loved him. Hell, he'd give anything just to have the blonde try to _kill_ him with those hands. To have him scream his name in utter rage and tell him he hated him with venom lacing his every word.

_Anything_. He didn't care if he saw Deidara with a scowl or loathing glare sent in his direction or loving baby blue eyes and a soft smile on his perfect lips. _Anything_. He just wanted to see him once more. It was driving him _insane_. The only thing he didn't want to see again was _that face..._ The last face he'd seen his beloved have; anguish, rage, _heartbreak_ all painfully etched in those perfect features.

It made his nonexistent heart ache painfully so in his chest. If he could just see Deidara one last time, a more peaceful _happy_ expression, he'd feel more at ease. He didn't know if the ex-angel was okay or not. He didn't know if he remembered anything. Where he was. What he was doing. How he was doing. He didn't know if he was suffering or joyful. He was hoping the latter, but he didn't _know_ and it was killing him slowly inside.

Everytime he saw a flash of blonde hair among the crowd of people below, his breathing hitched and he got a strange warming sensation all over his body. If he had a heart, it would be racing. But the feelings soon disappeared completely upon finding out it wasn't his beloved fallen angel.

He blinked twice once he felt something cold and wet land on the tip of his nose. His eyes drifted upwards, seeing the even darker clouds now beginning to weep little snow flurries. Another cold gust of wind ruffled his open leather jacket and brushed against the bare heated skin of his arms causing him to shiver as the cold air made contact.

Huffing at the drop in temperature he was now annoyingly aware of, he zipped up his jacket and stuffed his icy hands into its pockets in search for warmth. He took one last glance at the scurrying humans down below, all trying to warm themselves and find refuge from the cold, before rolling his slightly irritated ruby eyes and making his way to the stairs.

He shot everyone who spared him a glance a sharp glare as he wandered the streets. His razor sharp teeth bared as he snarled at the inconsiderate people who carelessly bumped into him. His short fuze was about to run out and he swore he would snap at the next person who so much as _looked at him_. Oh how he _fucking hated_ humans. He cursed them all, every last damned one of them. They were a pathetic race and he would _never_ like a _single_ one of them. The only joy he got from the humans were when they were suffering.

While he was busy loathing the humans in his mind, one of them oh-so-kindly decided to _ever so lightly_ brush his shoulder as they walked by. He stopped, his eyes narrowing dangerously and he let out an animalistic growl as he spun on his heel. Like hell he was going to put up with anymore bullshit from these filthy fucking _humans_ any longer. He didn't care if it was accidental or not, he was going to have one hell of a fun time tearing this human apart.

He opened his mouth to curse the pathetic human who dared to so much as _touch_ him before stopping dead in his tracks. His previous anger melting away as his eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he didn't believe what, or rather _who_, he was seeing. There, with their back to him walking in the opposite direction was a young, slim male of average height bundled in layers of jackets and sweaters to protect himself from the cold. His long golden hair reaching about mid back and his hips giving the slightest sway to them as he walked.

_No way_. That can't _possibly_ be him...could it? There's no mistaking it. It _was_ him. Suddenly his body grew very hot. His stomach was doing fucking acrobatics and he felt nauseous. His head was spinning out of control and his mouth suddenly became very, _very_ dry. He opened and closed his mouth, much like a fish, trying to say something, _anything_ to the retreating figure of the blonde.

After a few moments of hopeless struggling, he cleared his throat, licking his lips and calling out to the man but all that came out was a raspy whisper of._ "...Deidara."_

It was clear the ex-angel hadn't heard him for he kept walking, not even sparing the demon a single glance as he disappeared into a coffee shop down the street. Sasori's eyes followed his every step, frozen to his place on the sidewalk.

_Deidara_. That was definitely Deidara. His beloved fallen angel who he'd been so _desperate_ to see was still here in the small town. But, seeing as how he didn't even _look_ at him, he guessed that he had lost all of his memories after all. _Good_. The less pain for Deidara, the better.

He took a shaky breath, straightening himself out before giving the coffee shop a ghost of a smile. _"Me paenitet, meus amor aeternus. Donec rursus convenerimus, Deidara."_ He whispered softly to himself, gazing longingly at the building before continuing his walking. Suddenly, he wasn't bothered by the cold or falling snow anymore, all thoughts were focused on the blonde and knowing he was alright. He would see him again. He wouldn't disrupt the blonde's new life too much or try to force any unwanted memories to resurface, but he would see his beloved once more even if he was nothing more than a stranger to him now.

* * *

**I've actually had this mostly typed for a few days now, I've just been too busy to edit it or anything. Ah well, it's finished now. :3**

**For those of you wondering; _'Me paenitet, meus amor aeternus. Donec rursus convenerimus, Deidara.' _roughly translates to; _'I am sorry, my eternal love. Until we meet again, Deidara.'_ Roughly... **

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies! I was _so_ hoping to have had this done by now, but I'm still trying to keep up with my school work. Ugh. This is the most jam-packed year of tests and work and shit I've had yet. Oh Jashin, I can't wait until Summer break. **

**Anywho, enjoy~**

* * *

As time passed, Sasori had taken to keeping his distance from Deidara; watching him from afar like a stalker of some sort. The thought of being reduced to a lowly stalker greatly bothered the demon at first, but after a few months had passed of visiting and observing his love, he's begun to accept it.

He'd long since been sent back to Hell to attend to his duties there, but every chance he got, he would visit earth to see his beloved fallen angel. True, he still hated the wretched planet and every pathetic human life on it, but he'd gladly endure anything for just a _single_ _glance_ of his blonde. Deidara was like a drug and Sasori _had_ to have his fix.

After much thought and careful planning, he'd decided to pay Deidara a personal visit. He'd done his research and found that Hidan would be leaving for the majority of the day to some rally of some sort Sasori had no interest in finding out about. This was his chance to see the fallen angel without any worry of the overly protective albino.

Sasori stared at the wooden door to the shabby cabin in front of him anxiously. His body trembling ever so slightly as his non existent heart tumped loudly in his ears at a quick pace. This would be the first time since Deidara lost his wings all those months ago that he would have a proper interaction with his beloved. His stomach was in knots and he felt an uncharacteristic nervousness envelope him. _Pull yourself together Sasori!_ He scolded himself.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Sasori slowly raised his fist and gave three curt knocks to the door in front of him before casually stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and composing himself, somewhat, as he waited for an answer.

Not a minute later the door opened revealing a somewhat curious looking blonde on the other side. "Hello?" Sasori could feel his body heating up, his head was swirling around and he couldn't seem to think clearly anymore. Deidara's brows furrowed at the lack of response from the redhead who'd knocked on his door. "Uh...are you alright, dude, un?"

Sasori shook his head to clear his thoughts. Putting on a sly smile, he took a step forward causing Deidara to take one backwards, his baby blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. The demon scanned the beautiful, flawless face of the boy in front of him with his mischievous crimson eyes before his lips twitched upwards into a smirk as his eyes traveled down the other's body. "I'm quite alright." He finally spoke with almost a purr, his eyes drifting back up to lock with the other's sparkling azure ones.

Deidara arched a golden brow expectantly earning a quiet chuckle from the redheaded man. "Oh, right. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here and who I am."

"_Duh_. So what do you want, hm?"

Sasori clicked his tongue at the other's sass before straightening up and giving a small shrug. "I wanted to see you."

At this, Deidara's brows shot up in surprise. Wanted to see him? Who the _hell_ was this guy and _why_ did he want to see _him_? Was he some sort of stalker? He was sure he'd never met this guy before. He would remember a handsome face like that. After a moment of awkward silence, Sasori's smirk never leaving its place on his lips, Deidara cleared his throat and gave the older man a firm look. "Look, dude, I don't know who the hell you are but I suggest you leave. My roommate knows how to fight and he'll kick you ass, yeah."

Sasori blinked at the blonde's response before placing a hand over his mouth and letting out a muffled laugh causing the ex-angel to give him a look with both confusion and irritation. Once Sasori composed himself once more, he gave the blonde a toothy grin exposing his razor sharp pearly white teeth. "Quit your lying, brat; that idiot doesn't know how to fight. Just because he's stronger than you and can kick _your_ ass doesn't mean he knows how to fight." He sneered.

Deidara's eyes widened in shock, he opened his mouth to say something before Sasori interrupted him by holding up a hand. "And I already know Hidan's not home and won't be home until later this evening." He gave the dumbfounded blonde a smug smirk before lowering his hand and sighing. "Now, if you'd allow me inside to talk with you, I may be able to answer some of your questions."

Deidara eyed the redhead skeptically. Let that stranger, stalker dude into his house where he could _kill _or _rape_ him?! Hell fucking no! Then again, he did seem like he was stronger than Hidan and could easily kill or rape him anyways. And he mentioned Hidan, did he know him? Was he one of Hidan's friends? But he never remembered Hidan mentioning a hot redheaded asshole... Did he even really have a choice at the moment? Pfft. _No_.

With a defeated sigh, Deidara stepped aside for the demon to enter. Sasori's smirk widened into a grin as he nodded his thanks and walked past the blonde into the house, ignoring the glare he received as he did so.

"So..." Deidara started as he softly shut the door behind them. "who the _hell_ are you anyways, un?"

Sasori scanned the cabin, finding it much neater than he'd remembered it to be. His eyes landed on the fallen angel; he held the stare for a few moments before finally answering casually, "Sasori."

"Sasori, yeah?" Deidara echoed in confusion earning a small nod from the redhead. _Sasori_. Why the hell did that name ring a bell to him? Exactly _who was Sasori?_ He felt like he'd known this guy from somewhere before but...he just couldn't place his finger on it...

"Is something wrong?" Sasori breathed into Deidara's ear, gripping the blonde's wrists and pulling him closer.

Deidara let out a surprised gasp as he was grabbed and pulled flush against the older man's chest. When had he gotten so close? Did he space out; and for how long? He frowned, his gaze drifting up to meet Sasori's. He was captivated by those burning ruby orbs of the older man's. They looked so_ damn_ _familiar!_ They were so cold and threatening yet warm and inviting at the same time. It was so strange and what was stranger was the feeling he was getting from their close proximity.

He felt nauseous and his head began to pound. His body felt as though it were burning from the inside out and his heart beat increased noticeably. His lungs felt like they were on fire, as if he'd just finished running a marathon and his vision began to go blurry.

Sasori held the blonde in his arms as he felt the other's knees buckle from under him, he placed his lips on the other's forehead and frowned. "You're burning up." He mumbled quietly as he pulled away slightly, still supporting the panting blonde.

Deidara clung to Sasori's shirt, resting his forehead on the other man's chest and struggling to regulate his breathing back to normal. What was happening to him? He wasn't sick or anything, so why was this happening all of the sudden? Did Sasori do something to him? Sasori... _God damn it!_ That name, that face, that voice... It was all so fucking familiar but he couldn't figure out _where_ or _when_ he'd seen him before!

He tightened his grip on the demon's shirt as he was carried bridal style to the couch. Sasori covered the blonde with the blanket once occupying the back of the sofa before kneeling down beside him and running his fingers through the silky blonde hair soothingly.

Deidara's eyes felt heavy and they were burning. Burning? Burning with what? He blinked as Sasori wiped away a stray tear rolling down his flushed cheek. Tears? Was he _crying?_ Why?! What the hell's going on?! He grit his teeth and grabbed Sasori's hand that was petting his head, glaring weakly at him as he gripped the wrist as tightly as he could.

Sasori paused in his movements, gazing down at Deidara with heavily lidded crimson eyes, a dull expression void of any emotion was etched on his face. Deidara panted, propping himself up on one elbow and bringing Sasori's captured hand down from his hair to the exposed couch cushion in front of him. He lowered his gaze, glaring through his stinging tears burning his eyes at the floor between them. "_W-why?_ What _is_ this? Who...who _are_ you, hm?" He breathed out, his voice was raspy and quiet but he was sure Sasori heard him.

Sasori's gaze softened and he gently cupped the blonde's cheek, tilting his head up and forcing their eyes to lock. He stared into those baby blues he loved so much, using his thumb to brush away another tear as it slipped from those once bright eyes.

It seems every time he's around his love he somehow manages to cause him pain. He didn't _want_ to hurt Deidara anymore. He couldn't _bare_ to be away from him any longer, but as long as they were as they were now, he would continue to put his beloved fallen angel through his own personal _hell_ and that's not something he could live with.

He knew what he had to do if he were to be with Deidara forever. It was a long shot in the dark, but it was worth it for Deidara.

A small, ghost of a smile found its way onto Sasori's lips as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to the soft pair in front of him. He felt Deidara tense up, as he expected, he didn't get a response but he didn't mind. It felt _so_ _good_ to have Deidara close to him again, even if they were like _this_. It was broken. _Sick._ But he loved every second of it.

He pulled away from the kiss, still smiling at the shocked blonde. _"Te amo, Deidara."_ He whispered, placing a hand over the ex-angel's eyes. A faint red glow came from his hand over the blonde's eyes before Deidara's body went limp. He removed his hand and kissed his sleeping love's heated forehead. Once Deidara woke up, he would think the whole thing was only a dream. It was for the best. "Don't worry, Deidara. I promise I'll fix this." He covered Deidara with the blanket once more before whispering, "For us."

Sasori caressed Deidara's smooth pink cheek before standing up and heading out the front door. He glanced over his shoulder to get one last glance of his sleeping beloved before softly shutting the door behind him. His eyes lazily drifted to the dirt road to see the silhouette of Hidan returning home in the distance. He took one last look at the cabin and sighed before disappearing in a puff of red smoke, leaving behind naught a trace of his presence save for the memories Deidara would have.

What they were doing was dangerous; it always had been. What was to come was no exception. After all, a demon and an angel should never be more than mere rivals.

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry if this chapter was short or sucked...or both... I swear I'm trying! Oh boy, next chapter is the last chapter...I can't believe it! I'm gonna miss this story. TTwTT But like I said, it'll definitely be open to a sequel.**

**Oh, and I checked the reviews on this thing and holy shit; 45?! O.O That makes this the second most reviewed story I have! Right behind MEML (which will be updated very, VERY soon~ ;D). Thank you all soooo much! And a super duper big thank you to; Anarchy, chaann, Weirdnfreaky, and Kat! I love you all so much! *Hugs* X3**

**For those of you wondering; _"Te amo, Deidara."_ means _"I love you, Deidara." _in Latin. :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies! I've finally finished another story! It's taken me a few times writing and rewriting this chapter until it was satisfactory to me. I'm still not 100% satisfied, but oh well. I still think you guys will enjoy it. At least I hope you do... XD Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this whole thing! I wish I could give each and every one of you big hugs! X3**

**Anywhoo~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"You do realize that once this happens it can never be undone, correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You will have no recollection of your life as a demon nor will you be able to return to Hell until your death. You're willing to relinquish your position as head demon, lose all of your powers and live on earth for the rest of your pathetic human life for this _fallen angel?_"

"Yes, my lord. My mind is made up."

The Devil gave the redhead an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to try to wrap his head around why a well respected and powerful demon would ever want to give up his life and become a lowly human only to have a slim possibility to be with the one he claims to love. _Love_. A demon and angel falling in love was ridiculous, laughable even. Just the thought made the Devil want to burst into tears and double over in laughter, but the look in the demon's eyes in front of him told him that he was anything but joking.

How did it come to this? When had everything blown up the way it did? Why had he not seen it coming? Did Jashin ever think that his star angel would fall in love with his head demon? Tch. How utterly _disgusting_. The very thought that they were even _friends_ made him want to vomit blood.

"My lord?" Sasori piped up, tearing the Devil from his thoughts and earning a sharp glare in response. He cleared his throat, not needing to look up to see the disappointed and disgusted look he was receiving. "I have but one request."

"And what might that be, Sasori?"

Sasori took a breath and raised his gaze just enough to peak up at the Devil in front of him through his lashes from his kneeling position. He swallowed thickly before continuing. "I'd...like to be involved in Deidara's life in some way. I know I'm in no position to make such a request after all that I've done, but..." He shifted his gaze back to the ground in front of him, chewing on his lower lip as he thought about what exactly he was asking.

Sasori closed his eyes and balled up his fists. "My lord, please, I'd like to have interactions with my love. My reasons for doing this are for him and him alone. I know I don't deserve it, but if I could only be placed in a position where we could interact at least a little, I'd be eternally grateful."

The Devil gazed down at his demon, seeming to mull over his request for a moment as a low hum rumbled through his throat. "I see..." He blinked lazily, putting his hands on his hips and giving an exhausted sigh. "Is that your only request?"

Sasori gave a firm nod. "Yes, my lord."

The Devil shifted his deep crimson eyes to the side in thought. "Hm..." After much thought, and what felt like an eternity for Sasori, the Devil gave a low growl of some sort before narrowing his eyes at his soon-to-be ex-demon. "Rise."

Sasori obeyed, standing at attention and giving the Devil and attentive look. His superior held up a single slender hand, placing it carefully over his eyes. "There is no going back after this, Sasori. Are you _absolutely_ sure about this?" The Devil asked once more to make sure.

Sasori gave a small, curt nod. "Yes, my lord. I've never been more sure about anything in all of my years of living." He held his breath as he felt is superior grab hold of his tail with his free hand. His body trembled with anticipation as to what was to come. He felt the grip on his tail tighten painfully and a sudden burning pain envelope the area and spread. He had to choke down a cry of agony as his tail was engulfed in a shroud of black flames, successfully burning the tail like an inferno to a small, dry twig.

Once Sasori's tail was removed, his horns quickly followed. The Devil's hand moved from where the redhead's tail once was to one horn, the black flames doing the same to each horn as it did to his tail. Sasori felt tears of pure agony burning his eyes. He fought to keep them from slipping from his ruby orbs, screwing his eyes shut and trembling from the intense pain burning every nerve in his body.

His teeth began to dull down in seconds after his demon tail and horns were burned away with the other worldly flames. He weakly cracked open his teary crimson eyes, blinking a few times as he saw nothing but blackness. The Devil sighed softly to himself as a faint red glow surrounded his other hand still placed over the redhead's eyes. _"Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus. Cave qui unum vos glutiam salivam."_ He whispered, catching Sasori with his free arm as the redhead collapsed.

"This is such a dangerous game you two are playing; I do hope you know what you are doing." He mumbled, gazing down at the now unconscious ex-demon.

_"Hey...hey, buddy, you alright?"_

Sasori stirred in his sleep, a low groan rumbling in this throat as his face twisted into one of discomfort. His mocha eyes fluttered open, quickly regretting it as his arm immediately came up to block out the harsh artificial light of the room he was in. "Wh...what?" His voice came out as a raspy whisper.

His head was pounding and he felt as though he were going to be sick. The light burned his eyes and his mouth felt as though it hadn't tasted a drop of water in years. What happened? Where was he? "Oh good! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come to." A light, cheery voice drifted in his ears.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light a bit more, he began to scan his surroundings. His heavily lidded mocha eyes landed on a figure of a smiling woman with the strangest blue hair he'd ever seen. Their eyes met and he seemed to be captivated by her amber orbs smiling back at him. "My name's Konan, by the way. My husband found you right as you were being mugged in the street! Good thing he was there before those punks could get away with their crime." She tilted her head and frowned softly, placing a tender hand on the redhead's forehead causing him to flinch away from her touch. " You poor baby...What were you doing out there all alone at night for anyways?"

Sasori just continued to stare at the woman. What had he been doing? Where was he when her husband found him? Who the hell was her husband? He blinked, his brain finally registering that he had been asked a question. He slowly nodded his head, all of his memories suddenly came flooding back to him. Or at least what he _thought_ were his memories.

He had been out on a walk when he was jumped by some street thugs. They hit him over the head with a baseball bat or something before proceeding to take his wallet and any other valuable items on his person. It was pretty blurry, probably due to his head injury; which would also explain his massive headache. He vaguely remembered seeing something orange...was it hair? Yeah...some man with orange hair in a police uniform cuffed the kids who attacked him and threw them in the back of his police car. But...that's all he could remember before passing out.

Sasori sat up slowly, clutching his head as he did so before giving a quiet sigh. "I..." He swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth and sooth his sore throat. Konan seemed to notice his struggle and stood from her spot beside the bed. "Oh honey, do you need some water?" She asked tentatively, smiling when she saw the small nod from her guest. "I'll be right back, hold that thought."

Sasori watched as she left, his eyes drifting around the neat room. It felt like he was laying in a hotel room, or rather, a guest bedroom; which it probably was. Damn those punks. His head was killing him and the base of his spine felt as though it were on fire. Had he been kicked or actually burned there last night that he wasn't aware of?

He sighed, leaning back on the plush pillows propped up behind his back and lightly tracing the place on the base of his spine that was causing him so much discomfort. He blinked when he felt a small circle indent on his lower back. Is that a scar? When and how the _hell_ did that get there?! Whatever, he didn't feel like thinking about it any longer, his head hurt too much at the moment.

His eyes shot over to the door as it re-opened, revealing a smiling Konan with a glass of water in one hand and some painkillers in the other. She strolled over to Sasori's bedside, handing him the water and a few pain pills to help with his headache. Sasori gave her a weak smile in appreciation, muttering a quiet 'thanks' before placing the tablets on his tongue and swallowing them down with a swig of water. _God he was thirsty!_ He downed the whole glass in mere seconds!

Konan chuckled as she took a seat at the foot of the guest bed, placing her hands in her lap and smiling sweetly at the redhead. "Wow, you sure were thirsty, huh?" She giggled before tilting her head. "Now, what was it you were saying before? Oh! Right, you were going to tell me what you were doing alone in the streets at night."

Sasori nodded in confirmation before clearing his throat and continuing. "Right...I was...just taking a walk when some thugs attacked me." He furrowed his brows in thought. "I'm not sure why I was out for a walk so late, nor do I remember where I was going or heading to..." He sighed before offering the bluenette woman a kind smile. "I'm very grateful to you and your husband for helping me out and stopping those damned kids from taking my things."

Konan waved a dismissive hand in front of the redhead. "Oh stop~ We're happy to help!" She chirped, patting the ex-demon's messy red hair much like a mother would to a child. Both of their heads snapped to the door as someone knocked on it before entering. "Oh! Pein, darling, you're home~! Our guest finally woke up not too long ago."

Sasori blinked as an auburn haired man clad in a policeman's uniform stepped into the room. Well seems his memory wasn't _so_ terrible; he did see a ginger man in a policeman's uniform that night. But what he didn't remember or notice at the time were all those piercings! How the hell was that guy even _allowed_ to be a police officer with all of those? Maybe he was one hell of a cop? Maybe...but damn, _those eyes!_ He'd never seen eyes like that before. Not only were they an interesting shade of purple, but they also had strange rings inside of them. Very fascinating indeed...

"Hello, sir. The name's Officer Pein, but you can call me Pein." The overly pierced man's guttural voice sounded in his ears, tearing him from his thoughts.

Sasori glanced down at the man's extended hand before hesitantly reaching for it with his own pale hand. "Sasori." He responded as he shook the man's hand.

Konan watched the two with a smile, turning her attention to the redhead and giving him a questioning look. "Well, Sasori; when you're felling better, would you like a ride home?"

The ex-demon nodded at the woman's offer before pausing. Home? Where _was_ his home? Did he have a home? Of course he did, but... His brows furrowed as he tried to remember where he lived or if he even had a home. Why couldn't he remember anything? Wow, that blow to his head must've jarred his brain a bit. It's a wonder he even remembered his own name.

Konan seemed to noticed the redhead's inner conflict and give him a soft smile. "How about we all talk later? You just woke up after all; you need your rest." She said as she stood, grabbing Pein's hand in her own and leading them out of the room to allow the redhead to rest.

Sasori watched them leave before sighing heavily and slumping down in the blankets. Why did he have such a large portion of his memories missing? Was it really because of his attack? Or... He shook his head, ridding him of all thoughts for the moment. He didn't want to think; right now, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Perhaps his memories would return after he's well rested and further recovered.

_-One month later-_

Sasori's memories began to return to him slowly. He'd remembered that he didn't actually have another place to go and that he was currently unemployed. He'd recently had his home repossessed after he'd lost his job and was drifting from town to town looking for work and a place to stay. He was originally from Suna and had no living relatives save for his grandmother whom he had no contact with.

His parents had died when he was a mere five years old and left him in his grandmother's care. He'd always been a good student when it came to grades, but he was a troublemaking hellraiser, thus leading to his lack of home and job. Konan, being the big hearted woman she is, offered Sasori a room in their home after talking it over with her husband. Pein agreed and also took it upon himself to help find the troublemaking redhead a job so long as he could contain himself and try to behave.

Sasori didn't see a better option so agreed to control himself for the time being. He was currently working at a coffee shop in town a few blocks from Konan and Pein's apartment where he was currently living. The job at the coffee shop was boring, to say the least, but he promised Pein and Konan that he would try his best to keep it. Besides, he was Sasori Akasuna, he could easily find entertainment in the simple things or stir up some trouble with customers and fellow employees to keep from dying of boredom.

He found today to be particularly interesting. He'd caught ear that there would be a new young cashier starting today since the previous woman complained of sexual harassment, having the asshole redhead break her heart, and a long list of complaints Sasori didn't bother to remember from her resignation letter to their boss he'd found and carelessly read without either of their permissions. Huh, wonder who would do such a horrid thing as to torture a poor, innocent young woman like that.

Sasori smirked smugly to himself as he wiped down the counter. He couldn't help but to cause trouble and leave a path of broken hearts and destruction in his path. It was in his nature. In his _blood_. And it was fun and amusing as hell, so why the fuck not?

He chuckled softly to himself, glancing over his shoulder to see two of his co-workers whispering to one another. They froze when his mocha eyes met theirs, sending them a charming grin and showing off his pearly white teeth as they stared back at him. One of them blushed and quickly looked away while the other one scoffed and rolled their eyes before dragging their friend to the back room.

Sasori rolled his eyes and continued smirking to himself as he moved from around the counter to one of the tables, wiping them down and throwing away trash he happened to find on or around the tables as he tidied up. He was always the first one to arrive and the last to leave. It's not like he had any particular reason to go home or leave early; besides, he'd like to give Konan and Pein as much privacy as he could since they were kind enough to allow him to stay there. He's grown rather fond of them and even thought of them as friends.

_Friends_. Tch. Since when did he have_ friends?_ He'd never had any real friends growing up, only the ones who liked to get into trouble and trash shit like him. They weren't even friends; more like, people with common interests whom he associated with. Not friends. He didn't give a flying fuck about any of those assholes nor did he even attempt to stay in contact with them over the years.

It was nice to have real friends. Is this what he was missing out on all those years ago? Growing up, he never cared to get close to anyone even as something as simple as friendship since his parents died. He didn't want to build a bond with someone and have them leave him again. It was painful and something he would do anything to avoid having happen again. Maybe that's the reason he's the hellraising asshole he is today. Maybe...

"Excuse me, hm?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he was torn from his thoughts, turning his head to glance at the person who'd spoken to him. He blinked a few times, turning to fully face the man in front of him. _Damn he's hot!_ His long blonde hair reaching about mid back looked so silky and soft it made him want to reach out and run his fingers through it. His sparkling baby blue eyes were so honest looking and something that he could easily get lost in. As his eyes traveled down the other man's body, he noted the shirt clinging to the blonde's toned body just right. The way those tight jeans hugged every curve of his slender legs. _God damn,_ everything about this guy screamed;_ fuck me!_

"Uh...are you alright, dude, un?" The blonde piped up, waving a hand in front of Sasori's face and giving him a questioning look.

Sasori blinked a few times, frowning slightly at what the other male had just said. That voice...he's heard it somewhere before. Hell, the guy looked so damn _familiar_ but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Is he a famous model or something? Nahh. He'd know if he was, who wouldn't recognize a sexy piece of ass like that?

He licked his lips, his eyes slowly drifting back up the other male's body to his baby blues as they locked eyes with each other. He noticed a faint blush on the other's cheeks as he was checking him out and held in a chuckle at how adorable this guy was. His lips twitched upwards into a flirtatious smile as he gazed at the blonde with bedroom eyes. "I'm quite alright. What can I do for you~?" He purred, watching the blonde's every movement as if he were his prey. Which he now officially was.

Deidara shifted awkwardly, chewing on the inside of his cheek and furrowing his brows as a sudden wave of déjà vu crashed over him. Did he know this guy? He looked awfully familiar... Ah well, that can wait. He was here for a job, damn it! He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the other man's hungry stare. "I-I'm here for the...job. Today's suppose to be my first day, yeah."

Sasori perked up at hearing this. So _this_ hottie's the new guy, huh? Oh this was going to be hella fun~ He thought, his flirtatious smile turning into a mischievous grin. "Is that so? Well, I'm so glad to hear that~ Seems we'll be working together, cuttie." He gave a coquettish wink and stepped closer to the blonde, extending his hand to him. "My name's Sasori, by the way. And what may I call you~?"

Deidara's eyes widened and his jaw went slack at that. Sasori. _Sasori_. Where had he heard that name before...? Oh! His dream! But...how the fuck could he have dreamt of someone he'd only just met today?! _What's going on here?_ His head began to hurt, his stomach was in knots and his heart had picked up in pace.

"Hm...if you don't tell me your name, I'm going to assume you don't have one." Sasori said as his smirk grew. "So I'll just have to give you one." He eyed Deidara up and down, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "Hm...how about _Sexy-ass?_ Or maybe _Cutiepie~_ Or how about-"

"Deidara. It's _Deidara_, asshole, un." Deidara interrupted, slapping the redhead's hand away and sending him a sharp glare although it wasn't nearly as threatening as he would've liked it to be due to the now apparent and dark blush on his cheeks.

"Tch. Brat." Sasori clicked his tongue at the blonde before pausing and blinking a few times. "Wait...Deidara?" He repeated, narrowing his eyes at the other man and leaning closer. "Do I know you from somewhere? You're way to fucking familiar for some reason and it's pissing me off that I can't place my finger on it."

Deidara placed his hands on his hips and eyed the redhead up and down lazily. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing, hm." Their eyes met once more, holding the eye contact for what felt like an eternity. Neither one saying anything as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, searching for _something_. What they were searching for, they weren't entirely sure themselves; just something to make sense of this whole bizarre situation.

Sasori hummed lowly in thought before his signature smirk returned to his face. He snaked one arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him to his chest, their faces mere inches apart. Deidara squeaked at the action, his blush darkening as he felt the redhead's hot breath tickling his nose. He glared up into mocha eyes but made no attempt to escape the other's hold.

Sasori leaned closer to the blonde before whispering, "Well, _Deidara_...I look forward to working with you." He went to capture the younger male's lips in a kiss before stumbling as he was shoved away from the blonde.

Deidara held his glare, a smirk of his own playing on his lips. "As do I, _Sasori_, un. I can tell this will be most interesting."

The ex-demon couldn't help the wicked grin creeping it's way onto his lips. "I couldn't have said it better myself, brat."

It started as a demon's lust and ended in an angel losing his wings. Neither were prepared for the road their destinies would lead them to, but both must learn to live with the choices they've made. Once the thin line between love and hate is crossed, what is to come may end up destroying them both from the inside out, leaving nothing more than empty shells of the people they once were whether it be because of their hate for one another or their love.

It's all one big game. Sometimes the rules change and new members are involved. Sometimes bridges have to be crossed while others are burned. Whatever the case may be, they both decided to play knowing of the consequences; now they have to deal with whatever is to come next as they're stuck between Heaven and Hell.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Yeah, I still don't know if I'm completely satisfied with that ending, but I've already re-written it twice and didn't feel like doing it for a third time so here it is! ****But yep! There it is! Thank you all sooooooo much, again, for sticking with me and reading this the whole way through. I love you all! :D**

**So, I left it like this on purpose. I had an idea for a sequel and thought I'd leave it open rather than close it and stuff away that idea. However, it is JUST an idea; I have no plot or anything thought out about it just yet. BUT, I will get started on it as soon as I can if you guys REALLY want this to be continued. Hm, let's see...if I can get at least 10 people who want to see this continued, I'll make a sequel. That's a lot, I know; but if I write a sequel I wanna make sure people read it, ya know? XD**

**For those of you wondering; _"__Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus. Cave qui unum vos glutiam salivam." _very roughly translates to, _"Love is rich with both honey and venom. Be careful which one you consume/ingest." _It's not the best translation...but I'm still learning.**

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
